


Alone Together

by franmar



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Slow Burn, Zombie AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 14:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2696306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franmar/pseuds/franmar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of unlikely friends must band together in order to survive the inevitable zombie apocalypse thats to come aka the one where Clarke, Bellamy, Octavia, Raven and the rest of the group fight off zombies and try not to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alone together

Prolouge

Clarke and Octavia have been best friends since kindergarten when some kids were picking on her because of the 'cheap' clothes she wore, and Clarke threatened to use her karate moves on them if they didn't leave her alone. Of course Clarke didn't know karate but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them.

Growing up the two were inseparable. Most nights Octavia would sleepover Clarke's and they would stay up watching reruns of old shows, eating everything and anything they could find. Since Octavia lived down the street from school after their last class they would walk over to the Blake house and help Aurora out with the sewing she had to do that day or they would hangout with Octavia's older, overprotective, annoying, snarky brother Bellamy.

Bellamy and Clarke usually didn't get along. He would use any possible way to make fun of her. They were never not making fun of each other  and would always be fighting about which of them was right and which was wrong. Sometimes it got to the point where Octavia would go to her room and get a magazine to keep her busy while the two were arguing. 

Although they didn't always get along, Bellamy did care for her and he secretly always kept an eye out for her. Like when she was in 6th grade and he was in 8th and a group of boys were making fun of Clarke about her new glasses and Bellamy told them if they kept bothering Clarke they would have to deal with them. Surely Bellamy scared the crap out of them because they never bothered her again.

Bellamy was the guy everyone wanted to be friends with and all the girls wanted to be with. He was the cool guy and everyone knew who he was. Bellamy was never one for long term relationships.. Or any relationships for that matter. He would usually just go from girl to girl never committing to anyone of them. His party attitude only got worse as the years went on.

Him and Octavia were kind of the same. At first Octavia was the super small awkward girl with the big red ribbon in her hair and chubby cheeks. But one day she was none of that, she became this super hot, fun woman that all the guys wanted. After her first boyfriend atom and her broke up, Octavia never wanted to get attached to anyone again so she decided to just have fun and hook up with people.

Clarke was the total opposite of the Blake siblings. She was very studious and would rather study then go out. If it wasn't for Octavia, Jasper, and Monty she doubted she would ever get out of the dorm or out of the ark.

The ark was a small coffee shop down the street from the university they all went too. It was a hole in the ground place that Clarke absolutely loved. She always sat at her usual booth and read her book or did her homework. She always ordered the same thing: a sweet caramel hot chocolate with whipped creme and a slice of crumb cake. The ark was one of the only places she felt at peace at. 

This was the place she met her current boyfriend Finn. Hes the barista and took a quick liking to the blonde. He would constantly try talking to her and would memorize her order. After about 2 months he asked her on a date. When she refused his offer her would ask again every day until she eventually said yes. They have been dating for about 6 months. Clarke thought he was absolutely perfect but of course, looks can be deciving...

It's been 8 months since they started university. She was sad that her first year was coming to an end.Clarke loved college. She enjoyed the freedom from her over bearing parents. College was the chance for Clarke to find herself. 

She was a med student. Not really by choice because her parents have been pushing into it for as long as she could remember. But despite it not being her first choice she still did amazing in school. 

Clarke and Octavia shared a room and across from them were Jasper and Monty. They would all go into the boys room and watch movies while getting drunk off of Jasper and Monty's homemade moonshine. 

Life was simple. Too bad that was all going to change very soon. 

** Chapter 1  **

 Clarke and Octavia sat in Jasper and Monty's room watching tv. They were one of the only dorms to have a tv. Most people didn't have one in their rooms because it cost to much to keep but Jasper and Monty had to have one. They couldn't go that long without playing any of their stupid video games.

As usual, there was nothing to watch. It was just the same news cast over and over again.

"Ugh.why does this have to take over every channel? I don't care about stupid politics!" Octavia groaned as she fell back on the bed in Defeat.

"Leave it on. Maybe it's important." Clarke explained.

"Of course you would think that." Monty joked.

 "Shut up" Clarke hissed.

_"THIS IS A PUBLIC ANNOUNCEMENT FROM THE CDC. THERE HAS BEEN A RECENT OUTBREAK IN A VERY NEW AND DANGEROUS DISEASE. WE ADVISE EVERYONE TO STOCK UP ON FOOD, WATER AND OTHER NECESSITIES AND TO TRY AND STAY IN DOORS AS MUCH AS YOU CAN AND AS LONG AS YOU CAN. PLEASE STAY UPDATED. THIS HAS BEEN A PSA."_

The message kept playing over and over again. The group looked at each other in confusion. It probably wasn't that serious because no one here at campus had gotten it yet. Clarke would have known because of her volunteering at the hospital. 

"What the hell was that?" Jasper questioned.

They all just shrugged there shoulders. Obviously they didn't know what was going on. This type of stuff always happens and the news always blows it way out of proportion.

"It's probably nothing,lets just Order a movie instead." Octavia mumbled.

"I can't, I have class in about 20 minutes." Clarke paused as she was gathering her stuff together " I should probably start heading ove-"

"Hey princess. Thought I'd see you here."Bellamy interrupted."Hey O" 

"For the last time stop calling me princess." Clarke replied angrily.

"No can do, princess." He smirked.

"What do you want" she asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to walk together. Ya know cause were in the same class." Bellamy said.

Bellamy and Clarke had one class together. One. But that for Clarke was too much. He was always making comments to her during it and would always be annoying her or distracting her from the lesson. But she knew he would never offer to walk with her unless he needed Something in return. She just knew Bellamy too well.

"Fine. Let me just get my stuff." Clarke mumbled.

"After you." Bellamy said as he dramatically gestured to the door.

They walked for a few minutes. Just talking about how nice it is outside today. Some would think this conversation would be boring but Bellamy actually enjoyed it. He knew Clarke loved drawing and when she would talk about how the sun, or the clouds or whatever, she spoke with such passion. Bellamy loved listening to her talk and seeing her blue eyes grow even bigger. Not that he would ever admit he thought so. Others thought that Bellamy hated Clarke with all of him, I mean who could blame them. But really Bellamy actually like Clarke. She was smart, nice, pretty, sometimes annoying, carin-

"What do you really want Bellamy?" Clarke said, removing Bellamy from his thoughts.

"You hurt me Princess" Bellamy scarcastically said and he put his hand to his heart.

"Cut the crap Bell. You would never want to walk with me without an interior motive attached to it." 

"Fine you caught me. Don't get me wrong, I do love our walks. But I do need Something." Bellamy stepped closer.

"Okay spit it out." Clarke said as she was getting annoyed.

"Im worried about Octavia." He said quietly. "Is she okay? Has she said anything to you or talked to you about _anything_ " 

Clarke had a pretty good idea as to what Bellamy referring too. It was a toss up between Atom and how he recently transferred here or it was about their parents.

Their mother aurora was one of the nicest people Clarke had ever met. She treated Clarke like she was her own. But Bellamy and Octavia's Father was a whole different story. Apparently from what Octavia had told Clarke through the years was that her dad, Robert, used to be this funny and caring guy who would help anyone who needed. But when Bellamy was born things changed. Money began to be a huge issue for the Blakes and he resorted to drinking. He lost his job and Aurora was forced to start her laundry and seemstress business. 

Things only got worse as time went on.When Octavia was born Robert would leave without word for days at a time, sometimes even weeks. It was terrible. After about 4 years of constant stress and worry, Aurora threw him out of the house and filed for divorce. 

Bellamy and Octavia rarely saw their father after that and when they did Bellamy usually gave him the cold shoulder… Octavia on the other hand didn't. She didn't remember what Bellamy remembered, she was too young to recall everything he put their mother through. 

"Bellamy me and O talk about a lot of things. You're going to have to be more specific." Clarke said.

Bellamy looked anywhere but at Clarke.

"Has she told you anything or uh said something about our dad?" Bellamy asked nervously.

"Yes, she's told me about him." Clarke said calmly, never letting her eyes leave his face.

"Has she said anything recently about it uh him?" Bellamy whispered as he scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"No, not really. Why is everything okay Bellamy?" Clarke asked worriedly.

Bellamy then looked at her as he let out a sigh of relief. His eyes now staring directly into hers. Clarke felt her mouth begin to open but no words came out so she quickly shut it and Bellamy quickly shook his head away from her gaze.

"Its nothing. I doubt my mom even told her so that probably why she hasn't told you." He paused. "Just let me know if she does say anything please?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure. But Bell, if somethings wrong, you know you can always talk to me. I know we aren't the best of friends but still I-" 

Bellamy's laugh interupted her. 

"Yes I know Princess." He smiled. "Thanks Clarke." He finished as he placed his hand on her shoulder before walking into the building.

Clarke smiled before quickly following after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Octavia refused to watch another star trek movie with the guys. If Clarke was there with her they would usually team up against Jasper and Monty and convince them to watch something that they like. But without Clarke here, Octavia was in no mood to fight them alone.

"Is there anything else besides star trek you guys wanna watch?" Octavia pleaded.

Both Jasper and Monty looked at each other and smiled.

"Star wars." They said simultaneously.

"Ugh fine." Octavia said as she got up off the off the floor.

"Hey, Hey! What are you doing." Jasper reached out to her.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Leaving." She said as she grabbed her jacket off the bed.

"No, stay! We can watch whatever you like!" Jasper said.

"No we can't." Monty said angrily as he hit Jasper hard in the arm.

"Bye guys." Octavia waved before she closed the door.

Octavia decided that since she wasen't going to watch the movies with the guys that she might as well go to the ark and get some studying done. And by studying, she was going to go to the shop and flirt with Dax who works the cash register. 

She went across the hall and grabbed the books that were on her desk and went right back out the door. 

Octavia only started going to the ark because of Clarke and her stupid infatuation with the space boy. At first she would hate going because it always felt like she was a third wheel but then they hired Dax as cashier, and Octavia hated going there a little less.

As soon as she walked in she was hit by wave of coffee and just plain goodness. She took a big breath before heading to counter. 

"Hey there Dax." Octavia smiled.

"Hey. What can I get for you? The usual?" Dax smiled back.

"Of course." Octavia flirtatiously winked before heading toward a booth in the corner.

As she was making her way there, she noticed how Finn was nowhere in sight. He had to be working today, he's _always_ working.

Curiosity got the best of her and she went back over to Dax to ask.

"Is Finn working today?" Octavia questioned.

"Uh yeah he is over there." Dax Pointed.

"Thanks." she smiled.

As she was walking up she heard a distinct female voice coming from the same booth and she thought that maybe Clarke was out of class early. But when the table was visible to her she saw that it was not Clarke. There was a gorgeous brunette sitting right next to him instead and it looked pretty.. Intimate. 

She was cupping his face and combing her fingers through his hair. So Octavia decided to get to the bottom of whatever the hell was going on and hid in the booth behind them.

"Finn I missed you so much, you have no idea." The girl said.

"I missed you too Raven." He whispered. 

_Raven?_

"Its so great to see you again." He said a little louder louder this time.

But then Octavia noticed that there was no reply so shes lifted her head slightly to give her a visual on them when she saw it. 

The Raven girl and Finn were kissing. His hands cupped her face and her hands were wrapped in his black t shirt.

"Oh my God." Octavia said louder than she expected she would.

Finn quickly let go of Raven and faced the booth behind him but Octavia had already gotten out and now she was standing right next to their table.

"What the hell Finn?" She yelled angrily. 

"I can explain." He said quietly to her, trying not to let Raven hear.

"Im waiting." Octavia said impatiently.

"Raven, can you do me a favor and go in the back and look for my jacket please?" Finn asked.

"Uh yeah sure?" Raven replied awkwardly.

She walked away with a look of pure confusion on her face. She obviously had no idea what was going on, but then again neither did anyone else.

"Okay listen this is not at all what you think I swear I-" Finn began rambling.

"You mean you weren't cheating on Clarke? And you weren't kissing another girl?" She asked sarcastically. "Cut the bullshit Finn." 

"I swear this is all a big misunderstand. Raven and me have been dating since 8th grade and when we went to different colleges we got into a big fight and I thought that meant we were done but then she came here and uh I don't know exactly how it happened but-" Octavia cut him off again.

"I don't care how it happened, I care about what happened; and most importantly I care about Clarke. How could you do this to her?" Octavia asked with disgust.

"Please don't tell her, let me explain." Finn begged.

"Are you crazy? Of course Im gonna tell her. Clarke is the most amazing, smart, and caring girl. Yeah she can be bossy sometimes and yeah a little bit uptight and maybe a little- ugh never mind. The point is, she's great and she deserves way better than you." Octavia said proudly.

Just as she finished Dax came over and handed her the coffee she ordered.

"Everything okay here?" He asked.

"Everything is great." She smiled opening the lid of the fresh Coffee she just received. "Bye spacewalker." Octavia waved as she dumped the steaming hot Coffee on him.

And with that said and done Octavia left the Ark in search of Clarke to try and break the news about how much of an asshole her boyfriend is.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Class was boring as usual. Well at least it was to Bellamy. It took all he had to not fall asleep right then and there on the desk. But apparently Clarke thought the complete opposite. She was concentrating hard on the teacher and writing down every piece of information that came out of their mouth. 

When Class was over Clarke did what she did every lesson, which was run out of there as fast as she could. At first Bellamy thought it was because she was so worried about being late that she wanted to get to her next lesson as soon as possible. But Bellamy then realized that she didn't have a Class after this one for a while and she would leave so fast so she could visit her annoying, pretentious boyfriend. Finn Collins.

_Stupid Spacewalker._

His nickname around campus was spacewalker. Some might think that 'Spacewalker' would be a weird nickname to give someone. But when was used to refer to Finn it really wasn't weird at all.

You see, Finn is in Astronautical Space Engineering. He is one of the best Astronautical  Engineers in his Class. Well he _was_. That changed when Finn was dared to do something that would go against one of the biggest rules on campus. It was Finn's second year at university and he went to the big first week party that was thrown every year. Once he was hammered off his ass, someone dared him to go into the anti-gravity chamber they had on campus. Going in the chamber without a license and without supervision was something that could potentially get someone expelled. But since Finn was extremely intoxicated he didn't even think twice before accepting the challenge.

That night a huge group of kids followed Finn down to the lab and watched as he stepped into the chamber and turned it on.Everyone thought it was all fun and games until they heard one of the professors unlocking the door and then everyone bailed, leaving Finn alone, floating around. 

The professors and school board were so mad. They were threatening to kick him out of the school entirely but they saw that if they did that, then they would lose one of their brightest students. So instead they gave him a months worth of suspension and he had to do community work for the campus by working at the ark for free.

Bellamy thought Finn was someone who thinks they are better than they actually are. He didn't like Finn and he sure as hell didn't like Finn being with Clarke. He convinced himself that he didn't like Clarke and Finn together because he didn't like the idea of Finn being around Octavia as well, but truthfully that wasn't the only reason.

Bellamy shook his head to escape his thoughts about Finn and gathered his books together as he left the building and headed to his room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Octavia was in desperate need to find Clarke. She knew that Finn was probably alway on the lookout for her and if he got to her first he would definitely try to convince Clarke that it was all a big misunderstanding and that everything was okay. It was not.

You do not just cheat on Octavia's best friend and get away with it. No its impossible.

Octavia ran back to the room and noticed that Clarke still hadn't gotten back yet. She thought about waiting for her but then realized she didn't even know if she would come back or not. So she ran across the hall.

"Jasper! Monty!" Octavia barged in.

"What shh! its getting to the good part!" Monty said as he ate his popcorn.

"Have either of you seen Clarke?" She ignored him.

"Not since she left with Bellamy." Jasper replied, focused on the tv.

"Shit. I need to find her. I gotta tell her and." She stopped speaking for a moment as her face lit up. "Bellamy! They had class together!" Octavia screamed as she whipped out her phone.

"Wait what do you have to tell Clarke?" Monty asked.

"No time, explain later. See ya losers." She winked as she ran out of the room.

She quickly went to contacts and dialed Bellamy's number.

"Come on, Come on pick up." She said to herself.

"O?" Bellamy said.

"Thank God!" She screamed.

"Everything okay? Whats wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"Everythings fine. Well kinda, for me it is. But uh where are you, are you with Clarke still?" She asked.

"No" He scoffed. "The princess ran out of our room so fast I couldn't believe her legs could move that quickly." He laughed.

"Shit!" Octavia cried.

"Why? Did something happen?" Bellamy asked trying to cover his worry for Clarke.

"Yes. Something did happen, and I gotta tell her before she sees Finn and she's not answering her freakin' Phone." Octavia said annoyed.

"What do you have to tell her before she's sees Finn?" Bellamy asked.

"ugh I probably shouldn't be telling you th-" Octavia began before being cut off.

"Tell me right now. What did spacewalker do?" Bellamy interjected.

"Well, I went to the ark today and I kinda saw him _with_ another girl and when I caught him he started making up excuses and I know if he finds Clarke first he will convince her its not his fault and I can't let that happen." Octavia cried.

"Im going to punch his face in I swear I-" 

"Bellamy please don't say anything. Let me handle it. Please." Octavia spoke.

"Fine. Do you need me to do anything?" He asked.

"Actually yes. Im on the other side of campus right now, could you go down to the ark and see if she there. Clarke usually goes there after class to see Finn. If you find her please tell her to call me." She pleaded.

"Alright. Im on my way there." He said as he walked out of his building starting toward the ark.

"Thanks Bellamy. See you later." She hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Clarke opened the door to her dorm she quickly dropped all of her books on her bed. She looked around to notice that Octavia wasn't anywhere in sight. Clarke thought that she was probably still with the boys across the hall.

She thought about dropping in to say hi, but she really wanted to get over to the ark to see Finn as fast as she could.

As she walked through campus Clarke took in a big breath of fresh air. The weather was starting to change and it was getting warmer. Usually there would be plenty of people outside on the grass but it was completely empty. _Weird._

Clarke shrugged off her thoughts and continued on her way to the ark.

As she walked through the doors, the place was just like outside. Empty. Clarke was very suspicious because of all places on campus, the Ark was never empty. There was always at least 1 or two kids doing homework on their laptops and Dax and Finn were always behind the counter or taking orders. But today neither of them were there. 

"Finn? Are you in the back?" She screamed out.

"Hello? Anyone Here?" She continued. 

What the hell was going on? Why isn't there anyone here? If it was closed they should have locked the damn door. But more importantly, where was Finn? He should be here.

Clarke decided to go look in the bathrooms. There was men's room and there was a ladies room. She first stopped to look in the ladies room because she felt a little weird about going in the men's. Maybe someone was here and they just went to go take a bathroom break and then she would walk in and see them and- Clarke shook the thoughts from her head. It was so easy to get ahead of herself.

She walked in the bathroom and looked around, it looked like no one was here so she bent down and checked to see if she saw any feet dangling front the seats. She didn't. 

Clarke shrugged and turned on her heels back out the door to face the mens room door. 

_Ugh do I really have do this?_

She knocked on the door to provide some warning, just in case there was actually someone in there. As she entered it looked the same as the woman's did. There was no one in there. She shrugged again and went back outside to the front. 

Clarke leaned against the counter trying to think what the hell was going on. She was actually getting pretty annoyed. What if whenever she came here Finn didn't give her food and drinks on the house and she was a paying customer? To be honest ,she thought, Dax probably thought that today was a slow day so he could just go to the back and take a nap like he usually did.

_Moron._ Angrily she got up from the counter and made her way to the back. 

"Dax! I know you're back here! Wake up!" She yelled. "DAX!"

Then she saw him. On the ground, face down. _So I was right. He was sleeping._ Clarke smirked. Oh how she loved to be right.

She bent down and shook his shoulder trying to get him to wake up. But when he turned around Dax wasn't Dax.

He looked like something that she had never seen before. His eyes weren't his normal brown, they were light blue almost white. And his skin was pale as a ghost, and that wasen't even the worst part. There was a huge chunk of skin missing from his right arm which was still bleeding out.

"Holy Shit!" She yelled as she jumped back. "Dax are you Okay? You need to get to the nurse." 

He didn't reply instead he just got to his feet and started after her. His arms stretched out like he was desperately reaching for something. Then he swung at her.

"What the-? Stop! Dax what are you doing!?" She yelled as she started running away from him.

Again he didn't reply but this time he only groaned and continued to make his way toward her. Clarke kept running. The back of the shop wasn't as big as everyone thinks 'The back' of stores are. It was a medium sized room with 3 rows of coffee grinds and other foods.

There was really no where to go. She was trapped. Clarke decided she better run for the door but when she tried, Dax was blocking her way out.

Clarke was petrified. What was going on? Why was he trying to do whatever the hell he was trying to do!

"Please Dax Stop! Please!" She cried out as he was backing her into a corner.

He reached out for her again and Clarke fell to the ground trying to get away from his reach.

"HELP PLEASE!" She screamed "Stop!" 

But he was too close, he was going to get her. She was _alone_. Clarke closed her eyes, preparing herself for what was about to come. She stuck her arms out to try to push him away and used her feet to kick him back but it wasn't working.

She was prepared for it to end badly. She didn't expect to win this. But then she heard a bang at the door and someone burst through it. Clarke's spirits lifted.

"Help!" She cried out opening her eyes only to see Dax's head being smashed in by a leg of a chair from the counter.

When she looked up, she half expected to see Finn but then was surprised to see a different face, Bellamy. He reached his hand out to help her out and she took it.

"Are you okay Princess?" He asked as he was breathing heavily.

As soon as she was off the ground she threw her arms around his neck and shook her head violently.

At first Bellamy was reluctant of what he should do.But then he realized he didn't care and just hugged her back so tightly. It felt so good to hold her. It almost made him forget what just happened. Almost.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At first Bellamy was reluctant of what he should do.But then he realized he didn't care and just hugged her back so tightly. It felt so good to hold her. It almost made him forget what just happened. Almost.

Clarke then pulled away. Her heart was racing and she could barely breath.

"What the hell was that?" She screamed, her eyes glassy with tears.

"I don't know, I was coming to look for you and on the way here, there was one by the medical building and it was chasing me so I ran here and heard you scream and I uh I yeah" His voice trailed off as he was realizing what he just did.

He Killed someone, well _something._ Bellamy began to feel a huge amount of pressure on his chest. _What the hell did I just do?_

 _"_ Is he dead?" Clarke whispered and looked over to Bellamy.

He shook his head slightly because he couldn't gather the words to say I don't know. Clarke started to move forward toward Dax's limp body when Bellamy abruptly pulled her back and to him.

"I just wanted to check if he was dead and if there was maybe something we could do" Clarke said.

"Theres no point in taking any chances. Lets go back to the room." Bellamy stated calmly as he dropped Clarke's hand and headed back to the front of the shop.

Clarke quickly took one last look at Dax before she followed him. As she caught up with Bellamy he was staring out the window curtain intently. When he heard her he stopped looking and faced her.

"What were you doing here all alone?" Bellamy asked.

"I was looking for Finn, but obviously he's not here." She quietly said.

Bellamy had already thought Finn wouldn't be here. He thought he would have probably gone out Looking for Clarke, but now other thoughts were clouding his mind. What if he didn't leave and Dax did whatever the hell Dax was going to do to Clarke instead? Or if he did leave but another one of those things got him? Bellamy's mind was flooding with negative scenarios but he wasn't going to tell Clarke. She was already scared enough as is.

"What are you doing here? You hate this place." Clarke said again.

"Octavia was looking for you and called me and told me to find you and- Shit! Octavia!" He screamed as he pulled out his phone and started dialing her number.

"Answer Octavia please" He spoke to himself.

"Bellamy did you find her?" Octavia answered.

"Thank God." He whispered. "Yes I found Clarke but where are you?" Bellamy asked quickly.

"Im in the bathroom at our dorm, Why?" She replied.

"Get to your room now. Don't ask questions. Just run as fast as you can and lock the door. We will be there soon." he said sternly.

"But why? I don't unders-" 

"Just trust me, Please Octavia." He said quietly.

"Okay I'm going now." She said.

"Ill see you soon." Bellamy hung up.

He slowly pulled the phone away from his ear and slide it into his pocket. You could tell in his eyes he was scared. He wasn't scared about the whole Dax situation but he was scared that one of those _things_ would do something to his sister.

"Is she okay?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah, She's locking herself in your room. Lets get going." Bellamy said without looking at Clarke as he headed out the front door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_That was weird_

Octavia said to herself. She wondered why the hell Bellamy was freaking out for. But then decided that she is just going to trust her brother and let him explain to her what his crazy ass mind thought of now.

Octavia turned on her heels and began walking toward the door, when she stopped to look in the mirror. She noticed that their was a clear stain on her shirt. 

"Shit, what the hell is this from? If its from the popcorn that monty and Jasper made I'm going to kill them." She growled.

Octavia was too preoccupied with her shirt to notice someone coming up behind her. It slowly was getting closer and closer to her. 

"Ugh whatever, this is Clarke's shirt anyway." She said as she looked up.

When she looked up she saw in her reflection a pale girl who had a huge chunk of skin missing from her neck. Octavia screamed and started for the door. She open the door of the communal bathroom and ran down the hallway as if her life depended on it. 

When she looked back she saw the girl following quickly behind with arms outstretched. Octavia ran faster and at the same time scrambled in her pocket to find the key to her room. _Got it._

She turned a left, and then a right and then she was in front of her door. Her shaking hands made it difficult for her to get the key in the hole. Finally she was able to calm herself down enough to get the key to turn and open the door. Octavia turned her head to see the girl in arms length of her. She was so close to getting her so Octavia reacted and kicked her hard in the stomach which made her fall and gave Octavia enough time to get into her room and lock the door behind her.

Octavia was panting and leaning against the door. She knew it was already locked but she felt that if she would let go then she would let the monster in. Her first instinct was to take out her phone and Call Bellamy. 

She dialed his number but it didn't even ring. all it said was:

_The number you are trying to reach is disconnected please try again later._

"What? He just called me like 10 minutes ago. Thats impossible." She said dialing again, but getting the same result.

 _Ugh_ was all that came out of her. She then decided to call 911 but that surprisingly came up short as well. There was no ring just Beeping. 

Octavia was scared out of her mind. She had no idea what was going on. She thought about going across the hall to be with Jasper and Monty but decided not too just in case the girl was still out there. 

Instead all she did was sit against the door praying Bellamy would get here soon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They walked out of the coffee shop slowly and quietly. Bellamy led the way as they walked along the side of the coffee shop, careful not to disturb anything that may or may not be there. 

There was no way of telling how serious it was at that point. Bellamy had one seen one other before the one he just killed. He didn't know if it was that serious yet or if this was just the beginning.

"We should cut through the campus grounds, it will be much faster." Clarke whispered.

"I don't know if thats such a good idea, that would put us out in the open where those things can see." Bellamy replied.

"But if we keep doing what we're doing nothings gonna happen. It will take us a whole semester to get back to the dorms at this rate." Clarke exaggerated. 

"Fine. Cover me." Bellamy said and took off across the grass.

Clarke was looking all around to see any signs of anyone or anything else being here. She didn't know what she would do if she would actually found something. She had no weapons. 

Bellamy looked like he was in the clear. So he turned around and motioned for Clarke to follow him. She ran. She ran as fast as she could. Clarke didn't really enjoy the idea of being alone. When she reached Bellamy's side, she skidded to a stop. 

"What now? We can't just sit around like ducks, we need to move." Clarke protested.

"Just wait a sec, I think I see something." Bellamy said strongly.

He was right. There was something, It was to the upper right of them. Bellamy didn't seem to noticed at first and was about to say something before Clarke jumped up and put her hand over his mouth. He looked at her angrily and confused. Clarke just tilted her head to the side and then Bellamy realized what she meant. 

She took her hand off his mouth and Bellamy took that opportunity to grab and it and run toward the side of the main building. They crouched down behind a dumpster waiting for the person to pass them. 

They were unsure whether it was a actual person or one of those other things but they decided not to take any risks and stay hidden. 

Bellamy was crouched down in catchers position while Clarke was leaning his back a little above. They tried to hide themselves as best as they could. Clarke's hands were gripping to his shirt and shoulder. He felt her shaking uncontrollably above him.

Being like this reminded him of when Clarke and Octavia tried to get into a rated R scary movie but were turned down because they weren't old enough to buy the tickets. O ended up calling him to buy the tickets for them and he ended up tagging along. He sat on Clarke's Left side while Octavia was on her right. Clarke acted like she wasn't afraid at all, saying how fake all this looked and everything. But Bellamy knew she was lying. When the movie actually started to get scary Clarke jumped more times that he could count and she grabbed onto his arm, tucking her head into his shoulder. She kept apologizing over and over again but then it got too frequent and she decided to give up saying sorry.

That was how he knew that she had to be absolutely terrified if she was grabbing on to him. It happened whenever she was scared. He always made Clarke feel safe. She didn't know why. But he did. Bellamy was like her security blanket. If he was around, no matter how much she couldn't stand him at times, she knew she was okay.

"Alright. He passed, lets keep going." Bellamy whispered. 

"Mhm." Clarke answered shakily as she gripped his shoulder even tighter before letting go and starting toward her dorm.

She ran. Clarke knew that maybe it wasn't the smartest thing to go running in the middle of the grass where anyone could see but she didn't care. She couldn't just sit around going slowly, it freaked her out. At least if she was moving she had a better shot of getting away.

Bellamy followed closely behind. Trying to call out to her quietly telling her to slow down. She didn't listen. As usual. When did she ever listen to him?

She finally stopped when she got to the side of her dorm building. She waited for Bellamy to catch for her so it gave her time to catch her breath.

"Are you crazy Clarke? Those things could have saw you!" He whispered and screamed at the same time.

"They didn't though, did they?" Clarke said.

"Lets just go inside and get Octavia." Bellamy said agitated as he went in front of Clarke to lead the way inside.

He opened the door slowly and held it for Clarke as she stepped inside. They went down the long corridor to the end and then walked up 2 flights of stairs. When they got up the stairs Bellamy had his guard way up, waiting and looking for something to pop out. Clarke was closely behind him. When they turned the corner leading up to their door Clarke gasped in surprised before she put her hand to her mouth. 

There was a girl covered in blood banging on Clarke's door trying their best to break in. Bellamy had a look of horror on his face. He quickly ran toward the thing and swung at it. He missed but still he swung again hitting it right in the shoulder. He had no weapons, what was he thinking? Going into a fight with nothing to protect himself with. Clarke couldn't just watch. She ran to his side and kicked the girl in the stomach which sent in falling backwards.

"Get back Princess, I can Handle this." He smirked.

_Why the hell was he smirking? This is no time to be making jokes theres a freakin monster coming after us right now._

"Stop trying act all high and mighty and accept some help once in a while." Clarke almost grunted as she sent a punch into the girls face. 

"How do we kill it! We don't have any weapons?" Clarke yelled annoyed. 

"I killed the other one by striking it in the head so maybe if we hit her hard enough in the head this one will die too." Bellamy said as he swung for the head.

The creature was down on the floor trying to get up again. But before she could try Bellamy pressed his foot into her skull which left her limp on the floor.

Clarke looked at Bellamy only to see a face similar to that of a little boy staring at the body on the floor. She could tell how guilty he felt. 

When he noticed Clarke staring he turned around to the door and banged on it.

"Octavia its me! Open up." He yelled.

Clarke heard shuffling and the unlocking of the locks from the other side of the door. She then saw the door swing open and saw Octavia throw her arms around her big Brother.

Bellamy hugged her as tight as he could. He was so scared that thing did something to her before she got inside. 

Octavia then released Bellamy and ran over to Clarke.

"Clarke! You're okay! I was so worried!" Octavia said into her shoulder. 

"Lets get inside." Bellamy said as he pushed the two girls into their bedroom.

"Okay. What the hell is going on?" Octavia asked loudly as she broke away from Clarke.

"We have no idea. It seems like they have no consciousness of their actions. I was in the coffee shop looking for Finn and when I went to the back Dax was exactly like the girl outside and he was coming after me, I tried to tell him to stop but it was like he didn't know who I was. Bellamy I guess heard me screaming and came in and uh helped me but I really don't know what would have happened if he didn't." Clarke explained, as she glanced at Bellamy.

"Wait, Dax. He's dead?" Octavia asked.

"Im sorry Octavia, I had no choice he was gonna hurt Clark-" 

"Shit he was cute!" Octavia yelled as she flopped on the bed.

Bellamy just shook his head as he went to sit down at Clarke's desk.

"We should call the police and let them explain whats going on." Clarke stated.

"I tried that. Bellamy it says your phone is disconnected and 911 won't dial, you just hear beeping noises." Octavia replied.

"Well then how the hell are we supposed to figure out whats going on?" Bellamy asked annoyed.

"The boys! They have a Tv in their room! Maybe we can go see if its still working and see whats on the news!" Clarke said as she jumped to her feet and headed toward the door.

"Stop." Bellamy grabbed her arm. "You don't even know if they are alive or not." 

"I bet they didn't even leave their room today. They were going to have a star trek, star wars marathon. So I highly doubt they even have the slightest idea as to what is going on let alone were affected by it." Octavia said as she opened the door.

Bellamy sighed and peaked his head out the door to see if there was anything coming. He walked slowly to their door across the hall and knocked.

"Hey open up" He said.

There was no noise at first. It worried Clarke, maybe they were affected by it after all. But then she heard Monty yell to Jasper that it was his turn to get the door and she let out a sigh of relief. 

"Hello and welcome to our-- What the hell happened to you guys?" Jasper asked as she looked at the three who were covered in blood and mud.

"Long story let us in." Bellamy said shoving his way through. "Turn on the news"

"No this is the part where spock-" Jasper started.

"Turn it on Jas" Octavia cut him off. He listened to her and flipped the channel to the news.

"Fine Fine." He huffed and changed it. 

When Jasper finally got the remote to work and to change to channel 5, They saw a man and women talking.

"Unfortunately, It is true. This virus is out there and it is very contagious and very deadly. Researchers are saying that the only way to get the virus is from a bite or scratch. If Bitten or scratched please seclude yourself from any other person in your party because the effect it will have on you is deadly to yourself and others." The woman said.

"Also, we urge you again to stay indoors.This has been the fastest spread of any virus than anyone has ever seen. The few hundred cases that were discovered last week has now turned to a few hundred thousand cases. Please try your best to stay updated and safe. If you notice that anyone around you has this sickness then we encourage you to move away from them as quickly as you can. We will try to get more broadcasts out but this will probably be the last one for a while. Have a nice night and stay safe." The man finished before the broadcast was played again. 

"What the hell are they talking about?" Monty asked frantically.

"We have no idea! Thats why we came over here!" Octavia yelled back in the same tone.

"This is bad. Like really bad." Jasper said quietly.

Everyone was surrounding the television but Clarke stayed back. Bellamy knew that It wasn't really unusual of Clarke to be outside of the crowd. Whenever her and Octavia would go out to clubs or parties, Octavia would be the one dancing in the center of everyone while Clarke always stayed to the side watching. 

But when she was with these guys it was different. She never felt like the odd one out and was always right there in the center along with Octavia.Clarke didn't know why she wasn't sitting with them. She figured it was because she was tired. She had been through a hell of a lot today, of course she was tired. But Bellamy also knew that wasn't the only reason. 

He looked to Octavia and the two boys and saw that the three of them were in a heated debate as to what was going on. He thought about going over there to try to get them to settle down but decided against it since Octavia will never stop arguing with someone unless she proves them wrong… Even if she's the one actually at fault.

Bellamy decided to walk over to Clarke was sitting on the bed, staring off into space. She was pale, even paler than before. When he got to her he put a hand on a shoulder which made her jump. 

"Sorry." She mumbled as he sat on the bed next to her.

"You Okay?" He asked.

"I think I am. I don't know really. I just saw two people get murdered and one I helped kill because were they going to kill us and now we are trapped in a 2 by 4 sized dorm unable to figure out whats going on. I just don't know what to do next." She whispered the last part.

"Nobody knows what to do next, I mean why else would we going to these two idiots for help if we knew what to do next?" Bellamy said sarcastically.

Clarke started laughing. It wasn't one of her fake laughs that Clarke always uses when around Bellamy when she doesn't really think his jokes are funny, this was a genuine laugh. Her smile made its way from her mouth to her eyes and Bellamy couldn't help himself from smiling himself. 

When she didn't say anything Bellamy took it upon himself to keep the conversation going. He didn't know why but when he talked to Clarke it made him feel like everything was going to be okay.

"Clarke." He looked at her square in the eyes. "We're going to figure this out. I promise." 

"Thanks Bell." 

"No problem at all, Princess." Bellamy smirked and Clarke's smile again began to form on her lips as the two just stared at each other for what felt like minutes but was actually only a few seconds before Octavia interrupted.

"Im Hungry! Bellamy, What are we going to do for food?" Octavia groaned.

Bellamy quickly took his eyes off of Clarke and headed toward Octavia as he tried not to think too much into what that little moment or whatever was.

"I don't know. Maybe we can go check out the other dorms to see if there is anyone else that didn't get the disease?" Bellamy said.

"I don't think thats a very good idea." Clarke spoke up.

Of course she was going to go against him. He never said or did anything right in her eyes. Whatever he thought happened between them before was obviously nothing to her.

"And why Is that Princess?" He mocked.

"Because what if they are infected? And if they're not, they are probably just like us trying to find a way to get food because lets be real. No one has anything in their rooms besides snacks and alcohol." She explained.

"Clarke's right. Our best bet is to make our way to the dining hall and see if theres anything there we can salvage. Maybe on the way we can find some of our friends." Monty said.

"Oh My God." Clarke whispered. "I have to Find Finn." she said frantically as she jumped off the bed and headed for the door.

"Wait Clarke!" Octavia yelled and she sprung off the floor and toward Clarke. But Bellamy was already ahead of her when he pushed the door Closed.

"Clarke, don't do this." He whispered.

"Do what? Try and find or save my boyfriend? Of course I'm going to do that!" Clarke said aggravated.

"There's something you need to know before you go off on a suicide mission for that idiot spacewalker." Bellamy protested.

"Bellamy!" Octavia warned. "Let me talk to her." She told Bellamy. Clarke stared at both of them in confusion. 

Clarke was annoyed with how they were keeping something from her. Now was definitely not the time for keeping secrets. They had to go find Finn before it was too late.

"Clarke. Come here, I have something to tell you." Octavia said gesturing to the bed while having a extreme look of sympathy in her in eyes.

"Whatever it is, I think it could wait. We have to go fi-" 

"Clarke please listen." Octavia paused before explaining to Clarke everything that happened this morning at the ark.

"Oh" was all that came out of Clarke's mouth when Octavia was finished. She couldn't form any other words let alone sentences. She couldn't believe this was happening. About 4 minutes ago she was going to go risk her life to find this boy and now she finds out that he was probably with his other girl not even caring about where and how Clarke was/is. 

Tears began forming in her eyes and she tried her best to hold them back. She had cried to much today and she didn't want Monty, Jasper or Bellamy to see her this way.

"Are you okay, Clarkey?" Octavia whispered as she lay her head on Clarke's shoulder.

"Mhm. Im fine." Clarke lied.

"No you're not." Octavia said as she pulled Clarke into a hug.

The hug was almost everything she needed at that moment. It made her feel safe and as if the things she had heard or witnessed today weren't real. She had her best friend by her side and it made everything a whole lot easier……. Of course she could have also used giving Finn a big slap in the face, but unfortunately that would have to wait.

Bellamy was with the two boys discussing what they were going to do about the food situation. He tried his best to stay focused on topic but he couldn't help himself from looking at Clarke. 

He knew what their conversation was about. He knew they were talking about how Clarke's boyfriend was a cheating scum. But he hated that he couldn't be there to help Clarke. He didn't know why he hated it.All day today he had worried about her and tried the best he could to help her and right now because he couldn't it just gave him an uneasy feeling.

He saw her trying to fight back her tears. Bellamy swore to himself that if spacewalker wasn't killed by the virus, he was going to kill him himself.

"Bell, I think its time we get out of here and find food before it gets to dark." Octavia said as she broke away from Clarke.

"She's right." Jasper said immediately right after. 

"Clarke you alright to go?" Monty asked and she just nodded her head and smiled a little. 

It wasn't a real smile but Bellamy wasn't going to comment on it.

Clarke jumped off the bed and headed to the door to block the way for anyone else to get to it.

"I don't care what Finn did today. He may have been a jerk but he doesn't deserve to die. Not like this." Clarke shuddered before continuing. "We have to go find him." 

"Are you insane Clarke? You've seen whats out there! Why would you even want to go out there? Especially for your loser boyfriend." Bellamy screamed.

"Bells right Clarke. Finn doesn't deserve your help.Why would you even want to help him anyway. After all he has lied about?" Octavia interjected.

"I can't just let him die. He is- well was a huge part of my life and I can't have it on my conscious that I allowed him to die." Clarke said quietly.

"But Clarke its too danger-" Monty began to say.

"Im done talking about this. Lets just go and get some food" Clarke said as she swung the door open and quickly walked down the hall.

The dining hall was thankfully in the same building that their dorms so this time they didn't have to be outside, in the open where anybody could see.

Clarke walked far ahead of the rest of the group. Bellamy could tell she was both angry and sad. When Octavia told her what he did, Clarke literally felt her heart break into a million pieces. She thought he was _the one._ They had only been dating for a couple of months but she really thought that he might be.She thought he was different from the other guys she had been with, obviously she was wrong.

But despite all this, Clarke had to save him. She had to find him. No matter what happened between them it doesn't change the fact that Clarke still does genuinely care about him and she doesn't want him to die.

"Clarke wait up!" Octavia whisper yelled. But Clarke just threw her hand back to shoo her away.

"She's trying hide how she feels. I know it. She's acting like everything is fine and this whole Finn situation isn't bothering her but I know it is." Octavia said to Bellamy. "She really cared about him and loved him."

Bellamy's jaw tightened because of the last part. He always didn't like Finn, but now he absolutely hated him. How could he be so stupid? Clarke was one of the smartest, nicest, and caring people he knew. Yeah she was annoying and yeah she irritated him to no end but she still was Clarke. One of the best people he knew.

"Just give her space O. The Finn situation probably isn't even the worst thing that has happened today." Bellamy said.

"You're right." She mumbled.

"Always am." He winked and she groaned before walking toward Jasper and Monty who were almost to scared to leave the room and had to bring a bat with them. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They got downstairs with no problems. They didn't see anyone and everything seemed alright. 

Clarke was still in the front, still trying to ignore everyone for not wanting to go find Finn with her. It worried Bellamy that she was further up ahead, even though it was only about 5 feet,you never know what can happen

Clarke stopped by the side of the door that led into the dining hall. She turned around to the group and crossed her arms. Octavia quickly walked over to her side while Bellamy went to the front of the door.

"Wait here while I check inside." Bellamy said quietly before he pulled one of the two glass doors open and stepped inside.

It was silent. From what they could see outside, it was empty. Which was weird because on a normal day there would be kids in each of the booths and their would be at least 2 workers at the cash register or behind the grill.

It was about 3 minutes before Bellamy came back out, But it felt so much longer. It worried the group. Especially Octavia and Clarke. Clarke tried to hide her worry by keeping up her annoyed face while Octavia on the other hand was clutching to Jasper.

When he finally came back out he opened the door with a smirk.

"All Clear. Lets get food and get back to the room." He smiled, his eyes landing on Clarke's longer than he had them on the others.

She quickly darted her glare away from his and began walking inside. She felt a presence still standing over her and she grumbled in annoyance.

"I saw that look you had before I came back out. Almost like you were worried about me. How sweet Princess." Bellamy laughed.

"Shut up Bellamy." She said angrily. 

"Come on Clarke, Don't be such a downer. Think on the bright side, we got this whole cafeteria to ourselves and we can take whatever we want without having to pay and I for one think thats a pretty great deal." Bellamy said nudging Clarke in the shoulder before she pushed him away.

"Im gonna be 'such a downer' because while were having a grand old time, Finn and whoever else is still out there and he-There probably so confused as to what the hell is going on! So please Bellamy, if your not going to help me, then leave me alone." Clarke said as she gave him a sad look before walking away toward the the food.

Bellamy stood there. He wanted to chase after her to fight her on how wrong she was and call her out on the way she was acting but it was like his feet were glued to the ground and he couldn't move. He felt bad for her, she was pretty much heartbroken over dumb spacewalker and then she saw two people get killed in front of her. 

"Oh My God Bell! This is great! How much should we take? Should we stock up or save some for any other people that might be looking for something to eat?" Octavia asked as she bit down on an apple.

"Take as much as you can carry and bring it back to the room. We will save some and if worse comes to worse we can just come back down." He answered.

Octavia nodded and sped back to Jasper and Monty who were throwing peanuts in each others mouths. He smiled to himself before he realized that Clarke was nowhere to be seen. As he scanned the room his eyes passed over the door when he found her. She was _leaving_.

Bellamy quickly ran to the door and slammed it shut in front of her, preventing her from getting out.

"Get out of my way Bellamy." She said, never meeting his eyes.

"What the hell are you doing Clarke?" He asked.

"Leaving what does it look like I'm doing? If you guys aren't going to help me Ill just do it by myself." She grumbled as she tried to pull the door open with all her strength.

"Yeaah, You're not going anywhere, Princess." He smirked. "You've seen whats out there. Don't be stupid." 

"So you think I'm stupid for trying to save someone's life." she replied.

No your stupid for wanting risk your own life to do it." He whispered.

When Clarke met his eyes she expected to see him proudly smirking down on her as he usually did but what she saw was totally different. His eyes were big and full of worry. It made Clarke step back from the door in a slight shock. The only other time she ever saw him this way was when he was comforting Octavia.

"Bellamy I have to. I just" Clarke felt the tears that she was subconsciously holding back. "I just, I need to." She shook.

Bellamy didnt like seeing her like this, and today it was all to often. He could see her blue eyes were holding back tears because of how glassy and shiny and bright they looked. He felt her shaking underneath him and it just made him feel so useless. He just wanted to help, he didn't want her to hurt. But of course since he was one of the most stubborn people he knew he had to try and pretend like it didn't matter to him.

He quickly changed his face from sincerity to his usual cold hard exterior.

"Fine, but If your going to continue to be so hellbent on getting yourself killed, I'm going with you." He paused and Clarke began to smile. "Octavia would kill me if something bad happened to you." 

"Yeah, Yeah. Lets just go. Come on its getting dark." She tried to pushed through him again.

"No we go after we get the others back to the room." He said and Clarke pouted. "Now, go get some food before you pass out on the way to save your boyfriend." 

He saw a flash of hurt in her eyes. Why would he say that? She's obviously still upset about what he did and didn't want anyone else to bring him up or bring up the status of their relationship. But really, What were they? I mean he hoped Clarke wouldn't go back to him after what he did, but then again who knows.

"Screw you." She mumbled and turned around quickly and headed toward Octavia to help carry food while Bellamy leaned against the wall as his head filled with regret that he ever said anything.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They got back to the dorm about 15 minutes later. To their delight, they didn't run into anything complications. Everything seemed normal. Obviously aside the lack of people, but besides that everything was going good. 

Clarke pretty much ignored Bellamy the whole way back and when he would try to make his stupid snarky comments that he usually makes she would just give him the biggest death stare and continue on her way.

It wasn't dark out yet but it was getting there. Octavia and Jasper were sitting on his bed eating peanut butter while Monty sat on the floor trying to flip through different channels. 

Clarke was sitting on Monty's bed just staring off into space, until she looked at Bellamy and hopped off the bed as she walked toward him.

"You ready?" She asked.

"Ready when you are, princess." He said as he turned to the group. "Alright, since Clarke won't stop complaining to us about how we have to go save _Finn_ , I have decided to put a end to our misery and just take her to go look." 

"Bellamy!" She hit him in the shoulder.

"Ow!" He scowled. "We'll be back soon." Bellamy mumbled.

"I want to go with you." Monty said as he jumped up from the floor.

"Oh great another person who wants to die." Bellamy said sarcastically.

"No, its not that. I just have no reception here and I want to try to see if I can find some anywhere so that we can contact someone and see whats going on." Monty explained.

"Okay, Thats a good idea, But lets get going." Clarke said as she hurried out the door.

"No need to rush princess." Bellamy said.

"Yes need to rush. For one, as much as I want to find Finn I don't want to be stuck out there at night. And two, Im tired and I just want to get back and go to bed." She said frowning.

"Alright, Lead the way Princess." He smirked which made Clarke shake her head and walk down the hall, leaving Bellamy to chase after her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the couple of days it took me to upload this. Anyways here it is. Hope you enjoyed reading and please comment and let me know what you think! Thanks (:


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3

_"Alright, Lead the way Princess." He smirked which made Clarke shake her head and walk down the hall, leaving Bellamy to chase after her._

"Wait up guys!" Monty said chasing after the both of them.

Clarke whipped her head around and stared straight into the eyes of the two boys who were behind her. She gave them this look that made Bellamy's skin crawl.

Clarke Griffin is one scary woman when she wanted to be. 

"Where do you think he is?" Monty asked.

"Im guessing he went back to his dorm room after the uh confrontation with Octavia." She said awkwardly.

"And what if he's not there?" Bellamy asked.

"Then we check the mechanic building." She said.

Clarke turned back around and walked out the door of their building. She stopped and took a look to the left of her and to the right. 

"Its Clear, lets go." 

"Which building does he live in anyway?" Bellamy asked curiously as he jogged up to Clarke's side.

"Mecca building." She said absent-mindedly and Bellamy laughed.

"Of course he lives there. Thats where all the douce bags live." He said. 

"Don't you live in Mecca?" Monty asked.

"Yes, but me and my guys are the exception." Bellamy retorted.

"mmm sure you are." Clarke said sarcastically.

Bellamy's face scrunched at her comment and he gave her a scolding look which made Clarke laugh.

Clarke was walking way to fast for Bellamy to keep trying to keep up. He gave up and took position behind her as he kept lookout in front just in case there was anything she missed.

Leave it to Clarke Griffin to go give up her safety in order to safe someone who cheated on her and possibly broke her heart. She was too good at times, she cares about everyone else before herself and thats not such a good trait to have sometimes.

"Guys, what are we even hiding from anyway? I still have no idea what the hell is going on and what they are doing and whats the big deal about having to stay hidden! Aren't they just people? Cant we just talk to them and wouldn't they kno-" Monty rambled before Clarke ran back and pulled him to the side with her hand over her mouth.

She put a finger to her mouth and then pointed to the guy who was wandering around aimlessly just about 15 feet in front of them with a huge bite out of his leg and arm.

Monty's face lit up, half in horror and half in happy surprise. Clarke gave him a questioning look. Who would be happy to see something like that and why?

"Oh My God I knew it! They told me and Jasper that we were crazy! That this would never happen and that our plan is stupid! But guess what! Its happening. Holy shit I can't believe this." Monty exasperated.

Whats happening."Bellamy asked fiercely. 

"Your still probably going to think I'm crazy even though all the signs to point to it." Monty said quietly.

"Just say it." Clarke said.

"Zombies. They're zombies." Monty said quietly.

"Zombies?" Bellamy scoffed.

"Yeah, haven't you ever watched the walking dead? I mean its exactly like this." Monty said.

"Explain, why are you so sure its that." Clarke asked in disbelief. 

"The news says its a dangerous virus, but they haven't given any details yet right? Well seeing that guy or whatever he is now, all signs point to that something ate a piece of him and ran off with his flesh. Obviously with wounds that big he would have already bled out and died but look at him. He's walking around as if the bits didn't even affect him." Monty explained.

"So thats your reason for him being a zombie. Its a little far-fetched don't you think." Bellamy asked thinking that Monty was being a idiot.

"Yes! Clarke, You said Dax didn't even react to his own name and didn't flinch before he tried to get at you. Thats because Dax is dead and the virus reanimated his body! They are blood hungry and all they think about it is flesh because thats what the virus enables them to do." Monty says trying so hard to get his point across.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Bellamy said but was quickly followed by Clarke's suprising remark.

"You're probably right." She said exhaling deeply. "All the signs do point to that situation and when I was being attacked by dax his eyes.. They were empty and lifeless and they weren't Dax's." She said quietly.

"No, come on princess not you too. Don't tell me you believe this crap." Bellamy pleads with her.

"Its not that I believe it because I don't. Its just what the evidence points to at the moment so I'm going to go with it." Clarke says  before she checks her surroundings again and leaves the boys to again follow her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Octavia sat on the bed eating peanut butter with Jasper beside her. They didn't talk just sat and ate.

There shoulders were touching and Octavias left hand was so close to his right Jasper he felt a magnetic pull and a great urge to grab it. He fought against it.

There has always been something between Jasper and Octavia and everyone knew it, even if Octavia tried her best to hide it. 

Jasper had pretty much been head over heels for her ever since she came into their room on the first day and asked if this was Hydra building. He couldn't even answer her question he just looked at her until she finally waved her hands in front of his face causing him to snap out of it and tell her that it was hydra. 

He offered to carry her bags to her room and she accepted because she was Octavia and she loved boys who did stuff for her even though she was completely capable. This was short lived because they had quickly realized that her room was directly across from his.

She knew the type of power she could hold over him but she had to admit after a month or so of him following her around or coming into her and Clarke's room for a stupid excuse of a reason she had grown to like him and actually care for him.

The first time she had ever actually seen him as more than the annoying boy across the hall was at a frat party in Mecca buidling. Bellamy had warned her not to go but Octavia knew that Clarke's coffee buddy was going to be there so she disobeyed what he said and went anyway.

Monty was talking to Clarke in the hall that day about something that was going on in their Chemistry class and she ended up asking him and Monty to come despite Octavias disapproval.

While at the party Octavia had just learned that Atom-her recent ex at the time- was at the party and he was hooking up with another girl. She was obviously distraught. She took a couple too many drinks and had lost Clarke in the mix and was all alone. 

These guys from Argo Building crashed the party and ended up trying to Bring Octavia home. Usually she could handle guys like this, I mean she was trained by the most over-protective brother there is, but she was so drunk and upset there wasn't much she could do.

They all began surrounding her and Octavia was so scared. She started yelling out for help and pushing the 3 guys away from her but they kept coming back. She thought she was hopeless.

That was until Jasper did the unexpected and saved her. He punched two in the face and the other he kneed in the groin. That was enough to send them running. 

Octavia knew then that Jasper was special and she liked having him around and so that became the start of their actual friendship.

"You alright?" Jasper nudged.

"I guess. I just wish I knew what was going on you know?" She said quietly taking another spoonful of peanut butter."Im worried about my Mom. She's either all alone or she's with my dad and truthfully I don't know which situation is worse." She said quietly as tears began to form.

"O, please don't cry. You're too beautiful to be crying. Well your beautiful even when you're crying but still don't cry. If your moms any bit as tough as you I'd say she's alright." Jasper pleaded as he puller her into a tight hug.

"Its mostly just been me, Bellamy, and my Mom since my dad was never really around. I just don't know what I would do without her. I hate to think that she's alone right now but I would also hate to think that she's with _Him._ " She paused before looking at him in the eye. "As much as I try to hate him I can't, he's my dad, and I know I don't remember as much as Bellamy does but I know that he's toxic to my mother and I just want her to be okay." She said sobbing again into his shoulder.

"Sh Octavia. Im here." He whispered as he rubbed her back. "Everything is gonna be alright. Okay?" He pulled away and nodded as he looked into her eyes.

She sniffled and waited a few second before giving him a light kiss on the cheek and then pulling him down on the bed to lay down next to her.

Jasper froze under her grip. He didn't know what to do. Here she was, the girl of his dreams, cuddling with him on his bed and he just sat there with his eyes wide open to the ceiling.

She snuggled into him more and it sent sparks through him which finally gave him the courage to adjust himself so that he was hugging her tightly and making little circles on her arm with his fingers.

"Are you Okay." She whispered into his chest.

"Yeah." He whispered back as he closed his eyes and the two fell asleep without another word.

XXXXXXXXXX

How did she always manage to make him chase after her? Bellamy thought as he ran after. 

"Nope. No more. This is the last time, I'm done chasing after her into life threatening situations." He whispered to himself angrily. 

"Hm?" Clarke asked absent-mindedly as she kept moving.

"Uh, nothing." He grumbled. "Mecca building should be right around this corner." He said.

"I know." She said quietly as she turned the corner and stopped causing Monty to bump into her back.

"Do you see something?" Bellamy asked worriedly.

"No I don't see any of things 'things', its just Finn's lights on so hopefully he's there and okay." She paused before whispering to herself again. "and alone." 

She looked around realizing that she said that a little louder than she meant too. Monty was too far away from her to notice but Bellamy was just behind her back and heard the whole thing,But to save her the embarrassment he decided to act like he didn't hear it either.

"Come, I got my key we can go through the emergency exit instead and up the stairs." Bellamy said stepping in front of Clarke to lead the way.

"They don't give out keys to the emergency exit doors to students." Clarke said as she raised an eyebrow.

Bellamy smirked and shrugged before he took the key out of his jacket pocket and unlocked the door and Clarke just shook her head in disapproval.

"He's on the 3rd floor." She say trying to push in front of Bellamy again.

"Be quiet, we don't know who or whats in the halls. Stay behind be and keep your eyes open." He said to both Clarke and Monty.

The three climbed up the stairs and reached Finn's floor. Bellamy stuck up one finger in the air signaling for them to wait until he gives the clear to go.

Bellamy slightly opened the emergency exit door and peaked his head out the corner. The floor was in shambles.

Blood was smeared on the wall and there was kid lying face down next to it and he looked to be dead, but who knows He turned his head to the other side of the hall to see no change and told the others they can come out.

Bellamy was holding a bat in his hand and Clarke was holding a candle holder and Monty who had nothing hid behind the both of them. Clarke pointed down the left hall and started walking with Bellamy closely behind her 

"Its just down the hall a bit more. He's the second to last room on this floor." She whispered to no one in particular. 

Just as Bellamy was about to share a snarky remark about Finn he heard Clarke scream. When he looked ahead of him he saw a person on the ground grabbing her ankle and making her fall to the floor.

He panicked. Running toward her he planned on swinging full force at the thing that was trying to bit Clarke's leg off but it seemed she beat him to it.

Clarke took the candle holder in her right hand and hit the guy full force on the top of the head and then swung at him from the sides before standing back up on her feet and hitting him again over the head.

She was breathing heavily and there was blood all over her face. Blood that wasn't hers. Bellamy saw the frightened look in her eyes when she came to the realization of what she just done. She looked up at him and it made him feel sick because he hated to think Clarke wasn't okay. 

Clarke rubbed her hands on her face and instead of getting the blood off of her it just smeared the blood permanently into her skin and then she took her hands violently rubbed it onto her jeans and turned and continued down the hall.

She reached what Bellamy realized was Finns door and just stood there. Her head was inches away from the door but she didn't knock.

"Clarke you do-" Bellamy started but she didn't let him finish because she knocked on the door instead.

There was rustling behind the other side and Bellamy instinctly pulled the elbow of her jacket toward him just in case. She stepped back without resistance and was almost flat against him front. 

He had his Bat at his side ready to swing just in case when the door flew open and it was not at all what he expected to see.

Instead of a sick person or instead of Finn he saw a gorgeous girl in front of him in a ponytail.

"Hello is there something you need." She said annoyed until she saw them all covered in blood and then her eyes widened enormously big. "What the hell."

"Whats wrong Rave-" Finn stepped up behind her until to have his eyes grow wide to at the sight of Clarke. "Clarke hey. Uh Raven can you go get me that binder in the second drawer?"

"Yeah sure?" She asked confused and turned toward the desk.

"Listen Clarke, Im sure Octavia has already told you about our little run in before but let me explain this is just a huge misunderstanding and its not at all what you think it is." Finn said trying to reach for Clarke but she just backed into Bellamy more.

"You mean this isn't about you cheating on me and lying to me?" She said angrily and just as Finn was about to speak again she just lifted her hand up to silence him. "We can talk about this later, but its important that you come with us now. Your girlfriend too." She said the last part with disgust.

"Go with you where?" Raven asked as she came up behind Finn.

"Theres this virus thats going around i don't know if you watched the new recently but its all over it. Its really serious and deadly and you have to just come with us right now. We will explain more when we get back to Jasper and Monty's room." Clarke explained.

"What are you talking about Clarke?" Finn asked and then pointed to her face. "And why the hell are you covered in blood?" She flinched.

"Finn, please just trust me and come with us. We don't have time to just sit around and explain this too you. We need to get back to the room." She pleaded. "Please." 

"Alright." He said as he turned to Raven and told her that they were going to their friends dorm.

They walked down the hall and Bellamy had to shush Finn and Raven 3 times before they got the hint. It was obvious they hadn't seen what was going on up close yet.

Finn started going off on Bellamy about how he shouldn't have a key card to the stairwell when no one else does. Clarke would usually try to stay interested in his little rants but today she didn't even bother and it seemed Bellamy didn't either.

The all stopped at the bottom floor waiting for Bellamy to open the door. He wasn't going to say it but he was scared to open it. He knew it was probably getting dark out if it wasn't already and that would make it even harder to spot out the things. 

With a deep breath he stepped back and pulled the door open only to see the moon shining down on the dark grassy courtyard.

"Everyone keep your voices down and follow me." He said as he stepped out. 

They walked for a while without any problems. They got all the way from Mecca to the to the ark shop without seeing anyone. As they were walking past the side of the coffee shop Clarke was just about to step into the open and run toward the next building when she froze and then turned back to the group to warn them.

It was a group of them. About 7 or 8. Everytime Clarke had faced them there had only been one or at most two and that was already hard enough to get away from.

"Theres a whole group of them and they are coming right toward here." Clarke Panicked.

"Whats coming right toward us?" Finn asked as he walked toward the side of the building trying to get a look before Bellamy pulled him back.

"Don't be stupid. They'll kill you." Bellamy whisper yelled.

"Whats going to kill me? Students I highly doubt that." Finn said.

"Shut up before you get us all killed." He hissed but Finn didn't listen and decided to peer over the corner of the shop to see what was going on and Bellamy didn't feel like stopping him.

_Let him learn the hard way._

And he did learn. When he came back to the group his face was deep in confusion. Obviously he had saw the blood stained, half-eating young adults that were his former classmates.

"What the hell is going on!" He frantically whispered.

"Hold on." Monty said before turning to Bellamy and Clarke "We have to get through, and by get through I mean fight through." He said.

"How with one bat and a freaking candle stick holder!?" Bellamy yelled quietly.

"Me Finn and the girl will distract them somehow" Monty started before being interrupted by Raven.

" _The girl's_ name is Raven by the way." She said annoyed.

"Yeah whatever. As I was saying we will distract them and you guys will go up behind and get them down and then we run. No more waiting it out and slow and steady pacing. After this we are running back to the room as fast as we can, well at least I am." Monty said.

"How are you going to distract them? If you make too much noise others will come." Clarke pointed out.

"We'll figure it out. Just you two get in position, they're getting closer." Monty said before turning to the others and expelling to them the plan. 

Clarke then led Bellamy Behind the dumpster on the side of the building. The space was small and Clarke had to keep her hands on his chest in order to fit with him. Not that he complained. 

"When you hear them, we go Okay?" Bellamy said and she nodded waiting for the signal, whatever the hell that was.

They stood there for a couple minutes starting with Clarke just keeping her hands on his chest then slowly she leaned her head down and he could hear her deeply breathing. All he wanted to do was hug her in the moment but he could cause there was literally not enough space to put his arms around her so he just tried to keep still so that she stayed comfortable.

They finally heard Monty start hitting the brick wall with what probably was a stick and Clarke and Bellamy knew this was the distraction he came up with. He sighed and slid himself out first before helping Clarke out.

Bellamy looked to Clarke and nodded before starting to run up behind the things that were trying to attack their friends. 

Bellamy went to go help the girl Raven out and smashed the person's head in with the bat and then hit it again when they fell to the ground. Clarke ran over to Finn and hit the guy in the back of the head with the candle stick and then when he turned around she hit it again but this time in the front of his head causing it to fall to the ground. 

She thought she killed it until it again tried to reach for Finn so Clarke ran back over and Stepped on his head sending Blood and flesh flying everywhere. 

They other ones were closely behind the ones they just killed so Clarke yelled out to their group to start running toward her dorm. All of them moved fast through the grass yard without even checking either side of them to see if it was clear. They just looked forward and hoped for the best.

After ferocious sprinting for 5 minutes they finally got to the main entrance of their building.Clarke turned around to see that the group was extremely far behind and going toward the wrong building. She smiled through her deep breathing as she placed her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath.

"What the hell Clake!" Finn screamed

"What?" She managed to say between breaths.

"You just killed somebody back there and then took off!" Finn said angrily. 

"He was going to kill us if I didn't." Clarke tried to explain rationally.

"You didn't know that!" He yelled again and that was the point where Bellamy realized he had it.

"Listen to me you bastard. This girl" He said pointing to Clarke. "Wouldn't shut up about how we had to come to save your sorry ass even though she found out what you did to her. She didn't care about how much you may have hurt her, she didn't want to see you get hurt. She saved your life on numerous occasions today and I think that instead of yelling at her with your humanitarism bullshit; you should be thanking her and kissing the ground the walks on because without her, you and your little girlfriend would probably be dead right now." Bellamy screamed.

"Bellamy, you don't have to-" Clarke started but Bellamy cut her off.

"No Clarke, I do. He hasn't shut up this entire time and not one of the times he was talking did I hear the words thank you come out of his mouth." He stopped for a second and turned to go in the door before he realized he wasn't finished. "Or sorry for that matter. You think you can just do what you did to her without any consequences? You can't just hurt Clarke like that and expect me not to do anything." Bellamy started toward Finn with full intentions of hitting him in the face.

"Stop! Bellamy!" She looked at him with pleading eyes. "Lets just get inside. We're probably attracting them with all this screaming." She said as she walked through the halls of the building to the boys room.

The entire walk through the dorm was quiet. They hadn't run into anyone and no one dared to say a word. All there was, was Bellamy and Finn giving each other evil stares while Raven tried figuring out what was going on.

Clarke reached the door and knocked. She heard footsteps and the unlocking of the bottom lock and saw Jasper open the door with a sleepy look on his face. 

They all walked inside and Clarke saw Octavia passed out on Jasper's bed and so she hoped up on it as well.

"Hey!" Jasper called out to her. "Get off you're covered in blood!" Clarke flinched and jumped off the bed.

"What the hell happened to you guys?" Octavia said and she sat up and stretched.

"We had a run in with those things" Bellamy said awkwardly because he still wasn't going to accept the fact that they were zombies….Unlike monty who was fully on board with it.

"Jasper! They're zombies! The freakin full blown flesh-eaters!" Monty explained loudly.

"No way." Jasper said in disbelief.

"Yes way! You should have seen them. They're exactly like the ones on tv. Its actually terrifying but at least we won't be called crazy anymore for believing that it would happen." 

Jasper picked his hand up and Monty followed and gave themselves their infamous self-high-five.

"I see you found _him."_ Octavia said with disgust as her eyes narrowed down on Finn.

"Yeah, Can you guys just fill them both in on whats happening. Im gonna go to the bathroom and uh fix myself up a little." Clarke said quietly as she opened the door and walked down the hall.

Bellamy turned to see her open the door quickly but then shut it just as fast. He overheard Octavia telling the two new bees whats going on with a slight attitude. She's known to get a little nasty if anyone ever messed with her or Clarke.

He then turned to see Monty explaining to Jasper what happened on the run and saw that they were also to indulged in conversation to notice if he left the room to go to the bathroom as well.

He told himself that all that running made him realize how much he had to pee but deep down he knew it was because he was worried about Clarke. She seemed so out of it and upset when she left and knew that although she could handle herself extremely well, that right now, she would probably just freeze under pressure.

He walked quickly through the hall and there was no sign of anything. Or anyone. When he finally got to the bathroom, He decided to step into the girls bathroom even though he was definitely not a girl.

He stepped in quietly and it was obvious that Clarke didn't hear him or notice him enter. 

She was standing by the sink just staring at herself. Her hands with on the sides and they were holding her up and she just stared into the mirror noticing and critiquing everything about herself. Bellamy stayed hidden.

She started to try to wipe off all the blood off her face with water and tried to wipe it off her clothes and arms and finally she screamed and fell to the floor and started crying, still aggressively wiping herself off with no results.

This was when Bellamy stepped in. 

"Princess, stop." He said quietly as he reached down to the ground and pulled her up before setting her down in the little bench next to the showers.

"Go away Bellamy." She said angrily while she cried. 

"Whats wrong" Bellamy said ignoring her requests to leave.

"Nothing in fine. I just" She started to get frustrated as she again veriouscly tried to rub off the blood. " I just want this blood off me!" 

"Stop." He said grabbing her hands and putting them down. "Wait one second." He said as he got up and went toward the paper towels and soaked it in water and soap and returned to her.

"Here." Bellamy said as he took the towel and started to rub the blood and dirt off of her arms calmly.

"Thanks" she mumbled.

"No problem, princess." He smirked and continued to clean off her arms before he moved to her face.

He grabbed her head in one hand and forced her to look straight into his eyes. He expected to see her angry but instead he saw tears that were trying to be pushed away but could do it anymore and Clarke started to cry.

"Im sorry." She said wiping her tears. "Im fine."

"No your not. What is it? Is it because spacewalkers here? Cause Ill gladly kick him out." Bellamy said reassuringly.

"No, its not cause of him. Well not entirely. Its just that." She paused and looked at him again. " I killed someone today. Actually not just someone I killed 3 people." She said as she started to rub her face and rested her elbows on her knees. 

"You had too. If you hadn't we would have all died out there or been infected. Its not your fault." Bellamy tried to reassure her.

"It is my fault! I didn't even check to see if their were responsive, I just killed them." She said.

"Obviously they were responsive or they would have been chasing us trying two reach for a bit to bite." Bellamy explained and she nodded and he continued to get the blood off.

"Bell." She said quietly.

"Mhm?" He mumbled focused on the stubborn spot of blood that wouldn't come off.

"How long do you think this is going to go on for?" She asked quietly.

"I don't know. I doubt too long, the CDC probably has been working against fighting this for a long time before it was introduced to the public and they'll probably have scout teams trying to find any survivors. We just gotta hang tight and they'll come." He said, sounding almost uninterested.

"But what if they don't." She said a little louder because she wanted more attention from him. 

"Well then we will have to try to survive on our own." He said looking up at her for a few seconds before averting his attention back to the task from before.

There was silence for a few minutes after that. Bellamy was making sure that he would get as much blood off her as possible. He wanted her to feel clean and to feel alright and if that meant washing down the princess with a paper towel then so be it.

"Bellamy." She said finally breaking the silence and he looked up at her. Staring at her big blue eyes that made his heart beat a tiny bit faster. "Im scared." She finished.

"Princess, theres nothing to be afraid of." He said dropping his hands to hold onto her arms.

"I don't wanna die, bell." She started tearing again.

"You're not going anywhere, you're going to be around long enough for you and Octavia to torture me when were all old and grey. I can promise you that." He smiled and she smiled slightly back and then pulled him into a hug that lasted about 3 minutes. 

"Thanks." She mumbled into his neck and then puled back.

"Lets get back. I kinda wanna get changed before I go to bed. My clothes smell." She laughed and led the way back to their dorms and again, as usual, Bellamy followed.

They stayed on alert the whole way but again met no danger, which was to Bellamy's relief because if they saw one then he was sure Clarke was going to go into panic.

They got to the boys room and Clarke went to open her own room instead.

"What are you doing?" 

"I already told you. My clothes smell." She said opening the door and walking in toward her dresser.

Bellamy stood at the door awkwardly. He didn't know what she wanted him to do or what he should do. Should he stay outside and keep watch or should he go inside with her.

"You _can_ come in, you know." Clarke mocked.

"Yeah, right." He said shaking his head and closing the door behind him.

She was back to going through her drawers. Picking up a shirting and then shaking her head and putting it back down. Bellamy didn't understand why she was being so picky choosing new clothes to wear. It wasn't like they were going to a big party. They were at the beginning of a whole big epidemic. 

Finally she picked out a black plain baggy quarter sleeve and put on black leggings and sneakers. She started to lift her shirt up and Bellamy couldn't help himself from letting his eyes widen. She turned around quickly and then peered over her shoulder.

"We might be in a pretty messed up situation but that does not mean you can see me get changed. Turn around." She said angrily. 

"As you wish, Princess." He said sarcastically and bowed before he turned around.

"Screw you." She half-laughed as she quickly threw on her new clothes. "You can turn around now." Clarke said as she was tying her shoes.

"You all done here? Or do you need to get anything else?" Bellamy asked.

"I think I'm good for now. If anything ill just come back, its right across the hall.Im probably going to need to be changing Clothes a lot now huh? " She replied as if she was joking but Bellamy knew what happened today was still bothering. 

She opened the door and waited for Bellamy go through it. She then shut the door behind her and stuffed the key into her pocket before making her way toward the door behind Bellamy.

He was just standing there. Facing the door but he didn't make any move to open it. He just stood there. 

Finally he turned around and looked Clarke straight in the eye.

"Clarke just remember this, Who we are, and who we need to be to survive are two very different things." He said before turning around and knocking without even letting Clarke respond.

The door opened and they were greeted with confused stares.

"Where were you guys?" Octavia asked.

"I went to the bathroom to try and get cleaned up and Bellamy came to check up on me." She said looking to Bellamy who was still avoiding her gaze.

Finn gave Bellamy a nasty look and Bellamy did the same in return and Raven looked even more confused than before. 

"I think we should all get some rest. Today was an _interesting_ day and I'm sure tomorrow will be the same." She stopped and hopped up on the bed." Clarke you and me can sleep on Jaspers bed. Raven you can have Monty's and the rest of you can sleep on the floor and the bean bag." 

"Ill take first watch." Bellamy said and got up to sit in the desk chair.

They all settled down in their beds. Monty and Jasper where both trying to share the bean bag without having to cuddle, but too bad they did. Clarke and Octavia fit comfortably on the twin bed and Raven and Finn where on the other while Bellamy just sat there, barely moving.

Everyone was sleeping but Clarke just couldn't. She was sleeping on the outside so she looked over by where Bellamy was and just looked at him. 

_What did he mean before?_

Bellamy didn't notice her staring and if he had he didn't react to it. He looked calm and peaceful and that made Clarke feel that way as well. 

She tucked her arm under pillow and the other resting under her face and continued to look. She wanted to know what exactly he meant by that. Was he saying it for her, or was he saying it for himself? 

Finally he turned directly to Clarke to see her already looking and his face quickly showed surprise before turning into something else. 

They stayed like that for a minute before she broke and smiled at him and he just smirked. Clarke shook her head and turned around, trying to not let him see her blush. 

"Night, princess" Bellamy whispered his smile still on his face. He took pride in the fact that Clarke was looking at him before he turned to her.

"Night asshole." Clarke mumbled trying her hardest not to smile.


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay..... Again. I hope that the updates come more often now because I am completely switching over to here for uploading. Anyways Enjoy!!!

Chapter 4

Its been about a Month and a half since they had first learned about the outbreak.Nothing really had changed. They're was still no cell service and internet but now there was also no cable service. 

They stayed in Hydra station for the most part. It was one of the only places they felt was almost secure. There weren't that many walkers in the building (Yeah they were calling them walkers now because of Monty and Jasper's infatuation with the walking dead.) and there was the mess hall right downstairs so they figured they were set for a while.

Bellamy took to securing the perimeter. He went into the advisors room to go get her emergency exit key so that they could use that door to get in and out rather than the front doors. When he knocked no one answers so he maneuver around with the lock and it opened. When he got inside he saw her, on the ground with a bitten leg reaching for him. 

He didn't know to kill her and there was really no need to kill her since she was incapable of getting off the ground so he left her there. Eventually he found the key and went down stairs and placed furniture in front of the doors and made everything safe enough for them to hold up in for a while. 

Finn was still trying to get Clarke to understand what happened, a month later. She was having known of it. From what everyone could gather Raven and Finn had dated since 8th grade and all the way through high school. Raven, who always knew she wanted to be a mechanic was asked to come on board a marine ship to help keep it working she accepted it. They got into a big fight right before she was about to leave and there was no way of communication on the ship so Finn had assumed they had broken up. 

He said that when he got here and met Clarke he instantly fell for her. He told her his feelings were genuine but Clarke didn't believe him. 

Raven didn't know what was going on. No one wanted to be the one to break the news to her that her boyfriend of forever has been with another girl the whole time she was away and always thinking of getting back to see him. 

Clarke wanted to hate Raven. But she couldn't. She was one of the coolest girls Clarke has ever known (Besides Octavia of course). She's extremely smart, and she never took anyone else's bullshit, she is capable of handling herself, she is so nice and always looking out for everyone until you give her a reason not to like you. 

Clarke felt bad for her. If she knew that Finn had a girlfriend she would have never gone near him. She wasn't that type of girl, she would never ruin a relationship just because she was attracted to some guy. But she didn't know, and she did go near him and now Clarke was the other woman, and Clarke hated it. 

Octavia was the same. She tried really hard to not like Raven, for Clarke's sake. Octavia was always so protective over Clarke and if anyone ever hurt her she would plan to make their life hell. Octavia and Raven got into a few spats before everyone realized they were pretty much the same person.   
i  
Clarke wanted to tell Raven, but she felt that Finn had to do it. He should be the one to tell her because that was his girlfriend and she loved him more than anything. Finn should try to explain it to her and let her hear his point of this because if Clarke were to tell her she would just ramble on about how much of a dick he was being. 

Anyways.. Again, things have been good. They found a few more people to add to their group. 

Bellamy snuck off in the middle of the night back to his building to grab a couple things (to everyone's dismay) when he found Miller, his roommate, hiding in a corner with a knife. 

Then when they went to scavage for supplies upstairs they had found Sterling along with Roma, Bellamy's ex hookup buddy. 

Things were good. Well, as good as they could get.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had decided that since there were more of them now that they should start sleeping upstairs in the common room now so that they would all fit comfortably. 

"Everybody wake up," Bellamy screamed as he threw a pillow at Jasper who groaned.

"Whats going on?" Clarke jumped up and said with Octavia right next to her.

"Nothing, we just shouldn't be sleeping the day away. Its already 9:30." Bellamy said shaking his head and looking toward the ground. 

"Come on bell, I know when your hiding stuff so just spill it." Octavia said.

"Im not hiding anything." Bellamy said irritatingly.

"Whose hiding something?" Monty said out of nowhere.

"No one's hiding anything!" Bellamy said defensively. "Im going downstairs to get some food.Miller come with me." He grumbled.

"Somethings got him in a bad mood." Octavia said her face showing confusion.

"Its probably the fact that we've stuck in this building for almost two months and nothings changed with the infected. I mean I think I'm about to go crazy too." Jasper butted in.

"He's not crazy. He's just stressed and probably anxious." Clarke said with almost certainty.

"Whatever you say, Clarkey." Jasper said when Octavia hit him. "Ow! What was that for!" 

"Don't call my brother crazy." She said angirly.

"Im hungry, we should go downstairs." Roma interrupted and Clarke couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Of course she wanted to go downstairs now. Bellamy was downstairs and it was so obvious that she still wasn't over him, not in the slightest. In this past month she was doing everything she could to get to him. She flirted with him and agreed on everything she said, and Bellamy being his usual asshole self, did the same. 

"Bellamy just went downstairs, he'll probably bring up stuff for everyone." Clark tried to reason.

"Yeah but he probably needs help bringing it up. Ill go check." Roma said and quickly ran out of the room before Clarke could even respond.

"I can literally smell the desperation from here." Octavia joked and Clarke laughed. "We should probably go follow her though or else Bell will probably forget to bring us up anything since he would be so preoccupied with that." Octavia said as she outstretched her arms toward where Roma just was.

"Yeah, I'm kinda in the mood for a bagel anyway." Clarke said even though she really didn't want to be near Roma right now. Or Bellamy either for that matter.

He had been ignoring her ever since that first day and Clarke had no idea why. It bugged her.He was acting all nice and gentlemen like and then he turned right back into his annoying self right after.

They walked down the hall with no fear of running into something. They knew nothing was left in here, they already took care of all the walkers. So Octavia and Clarke just walked down the hall as if the weren't in this messed up situation and everything was normal. 

When they got downstairs they saw Bellamy and Miller standing by the window with their backs to Roma who was trying hard to get Bellamy's attention.

Miller then opened the window that is usually blocked off and Bellamy hopped up onto the ledge and was about to jump out before Clarke started toward them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Clarke yelled.

"Keep your voice down! The windows open, they will hear you." Miller said putting his finger to his mouth.

"You. Be quiet." She said pointing to Miller and then pointed to Bellamy. "You. What do you think you're doing?" 

"Oh you know. Just going out for a morning jog on this wonderful day." He said sarcastically and started laugh and Roma Joined in with him.

"Cut the shit Bellamy. Is that where you and him go off to everyday? Octavia and have been searching this whole building everyday for you but you weren't even here." Clarke yelled at him stepping even closer.

"Relax Princess, we just go scouting around Campus. We even found a cop car with two corpuses the other day and they had loaded guns in their pockets plus extra bullets!" He smiled trying to make it seem like it really was no big deal. Too bad Clarke didn't see it that.

"Relax? Relax? Are you kidding me. This isn't some free for all Bellamy. You can't just go running off leaving the rest of us almost completely unprotected! You should have at least told me where you were going first!" Clarke yelled again. 

"Okay listen Princess. I shouldn't have to tell you because I don't really think that what I do or what I am is really any of your damn business!" Bellamy said getting right into Clarke's face as she did to him.

They stared at each other with such intensity. No one said anything or at least they didn't think anyone else said anything because they were both so focused on each other and their 'hate' for one another. God they got under each other's skin. The group was surprised that Clarke hasn't tried to kill Bellamy yet. 

"You go out and disappear every day and I worry so much and so does everyone else. We all think about what could have happened to you and it scares me so much and Now I come down here and see you and your little sidekick leaving as its no big deal and you don't even care as to how it affects me!" Octavia finally broke the silence.

"O, I'm-" Bellamy started but she just put her hand up and continued. 

"Alright Bell, maybe what you do and your whereabouts isn't any of Clarke's business." Octavia said and Clarke shot her a nasty look but O just ignored it. "But it is my Business! And all my Businesses is Clarke's as well so yeah actually your whereabouts are Clarke's business so stop being a ass!" Octavia said as she grabbed Clarke by the arm and pulled her away. 

"Do what you want Bell, but at least don't be selfish and warn us so we all don't go crazy trying to find you." Octavia turned around for a second before continuing and letting go of Clarke's arm.

Clarke wanted to go back over by him and fight with him some more about how much of a ass he was being. But she figured Octavia made him feel like enough shit as it is so she just gave him a disearning look and shook her head before running to catch up with Octavia.

"I thought having my one little sister was rough, but having two? I feel for you man." Miller joked and elbowed him in the side as Roma came tried to hold onto his arm.

"Clarke is not my little sister." He gritted through his teeth before he shook Roma off him and went back down hall leaving Miller and Roma alone in the Caf.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Octavia had sped-walked all the back to the room whipsering some pretty nasty stuff under her breathe. When they got to their room Octavia opened it up and waited for Clarke to answer before slamming it behind her.

"He's such a-" Octavia couldn't think of a proper word so she just screamed… really loud.. and plopped onto the bed, face into her pillow.

"I know O, I know. What he did was irresponsible. Too make you worry like that was wrong." Clarke said, placing on a lot of emphasis on the YOU because she definitely did not worry about Bellamy. Espeically after the ways he's been treating her. 

"Come on Clarke, you were worried about him too. I know you're mad at him but don't try to say you didn't care when you couldn't find him." Octavia said sitting up and gave Clarke a stern glare which Clarke retorted.

"He told us all we need to stay tight and wait for them to come find us but then he goes out, like he's such a hypocrite." Octavia exclaimed as she fell into Clarke's lap and started crying.

Clarke pulled her hair back and started rubbing her arm as a form of comfort as she cried. 

"I just see what happens to people who get bit and I don't know what I would without him. You and Him are the only two people I have left with me. I can't lose him." She whispered. 

"You won't. I promise." Clarke said, she was so mad that Bellamy did this without even thinking of how it would affect Octavia. (Or affect her….No,It didnt matter to her.) "I'll be right back. All that screaming made me really thirsty." She said lifting Octavia's from her lap and placing it on the pillow.

"Bring me something to drink too!" Octavia called out from the bed and Clarke nodded and headed opposite the direction of where she was supposed to go to get drinks and instead toward Bellamy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She didn't really know where he was put so she decided she was going to check everywhere. She first went back down to the caf only to see that they had left the window open and unblocked so Clarke had to fix that. 

She then went to the bathroom and check in both of them and found only Jasper staring in the mirror trying really hard to see if he had grown any facial hair in this past month. He did not.

Oh he better not have gone outside anyway she mumbled to herself.

She then decided to go ask Roma where he was because the girl was falling him around like a lost puppy and would obviously know where he was. 

She didn't bother to knock because chances are she wasn't in here and she was with Bellamy wherever the hell he was. 

When she opened the door she saw something she somewhat expected but definitely didn't expect it at this moment. Clarke quickly covered her eyes to blind herself from the view of Roma and Bellamy making out.

"Ah shit!" She yelled. "uh, Bellamy can I speak to you for a second. Outside." Clarke said turning around and out into the hallway.

There was a shift on the bed and she heard footsteps behind her so she turned around only to see a shirtless Bellamy standing there closing the door.

"What do you want now, Princess." He said with a forced smile on his face.

She tried to focus on his face. She really did. But his body, it was amazing. This wasn't the first time she'd seem him shirtless. They had gone to the beach together loads of times and she had witnessed him going into the shower but right now she didn't know why it just felt completely different. It wasn't because of its muscularity that made his body great, It was just everything on him made him into like a open book. 

She saw the scar on his shoulder from when Clarke and Octavia were playing barbies by the stairs and he tripped and fell down leaving him with a huge gash which had to have 6 stitches.

She saw the beauty marks on his chest that she felt that urge to touch and play connect the dots with because there were that many.

She saw his scar on his lower stomach from the time that his dad came home drunk while she and Octavia were having a sleepover and he tried so hard to hide it from O that he was drunk so he got in his dad's way and their dad pushed Bellamy so hard he knocked into the corner of the coffee table and he started bleeding. 

Snap out of it Clarke. 

"Uh, well sorry about interrupting all that." She said waving her hands toward the door. "But I just wanted to come here and let you know-" Bellamy interrupted.

"That I'm an asshole? Yeah Clarke, Ive heard this all already. Got anything else." Bellamy said trying to act as if her being here didn't mean anything. 

He really wished she hadn't come in. Bellamy knew that Clarke knew about his and Romas history but he didn't want Clarke to think it was still going on, because it wasn't. What happened back there was just him trying to get his frustration out and it didn't mean that him and Roma were back together. He wanted to tell her that, but he didn't see why it would matter.

"Yes, Ive got something else." Clarke mocked. "I just want you to know how much you hurt Octavia before. You can't just go running off into danger. You have people here who care about you and get worried sick when they can't find you. Bellamy, she's so scared. I know she doesn't show it but she is and she could use her big brother to help her know its gonna be okay." Clarke explained.

Bellamy hates to hear his sister is in pain. He tried his whole life to protect her and he for the most part does but when he protection doesn't work and she's hurt, or sad and scared or whatever it just kills him inside. 

He put his hands to his face and rub them down before he shook out his hair.

"I know. I just need us to be more prepared and being stuck in here isn't helping us with whats out there." He tried explaining but Clarke just stood there with her hands on her hips not budging. "Im sorry. Ill go talk to her later." Bellamy gave him and Clarke smiled a little.

"Good. Now uh I'm going to let you get back to that." She said eyeing the door as she crinkled her nose and turned around.

"Theres nothing going on between us. By the way." Bellamy said awkwardly to her and she turned around.

"Didn't look like nothing to me." She said flatly before giving an awkward laugh and heading down the hall again.

Bellamy lifted his hands to the top of his head looking back and forth toward between Romas door and Clarke. He thought about chasing after her and something was pushing him to but he fought against it as he let out a sigh, dropped his hands back down to their original place and walked into Roma's room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Clarke realized as she was walking back to the room that she had promised Octavia some water even though that wasn't the actual intention she knew she had to get her some anyway. 

She walked toward the kitchen only to take a few steps in and realize that there was someone else in the room. Someone she didn't really want to see.

Ever since she had found out about Finn's secret, Clarke had decided to keep her distance so that maybe their breakup would hurt her less. It didn't. 

In the past months that Clarke has known Finn, he has become a very important part of her life. He was always there to talk to her and help her out and since Clarke wasn't so great at making friends he made up for the lack. In the past few months he had turned into one of her best friends she loved him.

although their relationship ended she didn't want him out of her life completely. Espeically at a time like this. 

"Clarke, please don't leave." He said walking toward her outstretching his hand to grab hers. 

"I wasn't going too. Octavia asked me for water." She mumbled the last part going toward the sink.

"Can we talk? Please I hate that you're mad at me." Finn stepped behind her.

"No Finn, I don't want to talk. Ive heard the same thing too many times, I don't want to hear it anymore." She turned to face him. "Listen, Its over. You hurt me so much Finn, but Im not going to continue to try to hate you cause I can't." 

"Thank you-" He tried hugging her put Clarke put her hands up to block him.

"stop. I want you to tell Raven what happened. She doesn't deserve to be lied too. She deserves the truth. Promise me you'll tell her." She said sharply.

"I already did.I didn't tell her with who but I promise Ill tell her." Finn quickly replied and Clarke wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

She needed something. Some sort of closure in this screwed up situation. She loved him and he loved her but they weren't meant for each other and this is Clarke's way of breaking free from him.

Clarke heard a cough behind her and she pulled away from Finn only to turn around and see Bellamy, who actually had a shirt on this time. 

She wiped away the tears that slipped through and attempted to causally fix herself so she wouldn't gather attention onto herself. It didn't work because Bellamy had obviously sensed something was up because he was staring Finn down with terrifying look.

"Whats up, Bell?" Clarke asked trying to release some tension. 

"Im gathering everyone up to come upstairs for a meeting." He said before he turned to Clarke. "You did say you want everyone to know everybody's business right?" Bellamy said snarkely. 

"You know I didn't me-" Clarke started.

"Mhm. Well be upstairs in 2 minutes." Bellamy said giving one last look to Finn before going upstairs. 

"Whats his problem." Finn asked obviously confused by the deadly glares Bellamy was giving him. 

Clarke didn't answer and instead gave him a look that made him realize that Bellamy's 'problem' was him.

"We should probably get upstairs." Clarke said turning toward the staircase with Finn behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got upstairs Bellamy was there already waiting with a few of the others. Roma was sitting next to him in one of the table chairs and Miller stood beside him. 

Clarke walked quickly to the couch that Octavia was sitting on and plopped herself in the middle her and Sterling. 

"Where were you! You left to get water like 20 minutes ago and never came back." Octavia poked at Clarke and whispered.

"Long Story." Clarke shrugged before leaning closer to O."I ran into someone." 

Octavia was a little clueless as to who 'someone' was, until she caught Finn staring at Clarke and finally realized.

"Did the little troll try to talk to you again?" Octavia spat.

"Yeah, and I kinda let him." She paused only to look up at Octavias disgusted face. "and I might have forgiven him too." Clarke whispered the last part cringing in anticipation of Octavia reaction.

"You did what!" She said slapping Clarke on the arm. "Don't tell me you got back together with him!" 

"No. Definitely not that. But I just couldn't stay mad at him." Clarke explained.

"Why not? He sure deserves all the hate." Octavias asks crossing her arms.

"Because he was one of the only people I got close with here besides the boys and it was nice knowing someone was putting me first. I don't want to lose that." Clarke whispered as she rested her head on Octavia's shoulder.

"I understand. Doesn't mean I think you should have done it, But I understand." O said rubbing Clarke's shoulder.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before the whole group was sitting around Bellamy and Miller and they began talking.

"So, you all probably know about me and Miller sneaking out of here and taking a look around." He paused only to look up at Octavia and see her angrily looking at him. "I know it was stupid. I didn't realize how it would affect some of you and Im sorry for that."

"Finally some recognition for his stupidness." Octavia mumbled to Clarke.

"But we called this meeting because we are leaving here. Tomorrow." Bellamy continued.

"And the stupidness returns." Octavia whispering, standing up. "Are you crazy bell? Theres no dorm building as safe as this one." 

"We're not talking about just leaving the building, we mean leave campus all together." Miller replied.

"You can't be serious." Finn got up walking toward them.

"We are serious. We can't stay here forever. The supplies are running low and soon the back up generator will go out and the water supply will be finished and we will be stuck with nothing." Bellamy explained.

"But how will they know where to find us without the SOS signal that we put on the roof?" Sterling asked.

"We have to stay and wait to be rescued!" 

"We can't go yet, they are gonna come and get us."

"No one is coming!" Bellamy screamed in annoyance and the whole room fell silent.

"Listen, me and Miller have made the trip out there more than 10 times in the last month and each time we did, things have gotten worse and worse." Bellamy took in a big breath "Its terrible out there. There are so many sick people walking around eating anything thats living. They are everywhere, those 'walkers' or whatever you all call them. We have to be real here and see that no one is coming and we are on our own now and we have to do what we have to to survive, and this is it. We have to leave." Bellamy spoke strongly.

He was always one for enabling the crowds. Getting others to go along with him even if his ideas are terrible. He inspired the masses, people listened to him..Well most people.

"But you just said that there are so many of them out there! Why would we want to go out to where they are! We can't protect ourselves!" Finn yelled at Bellamy.

"Show em'" Bellamy looked at Miller and he opened a bag that was put on the table. "There are so many cop cars around here and we took some weapons off the bodies and we got enough for 5 people to have a gun. That means only 3 people won't have a gun and one can take the bat and I'm sure we can salvage possible weapons for the other two people. This can work if we all agree." 

"Guns? We are resorting to guns now? We're just supposed to shoot these sick people?" Finn asked shocked. 

"Bell, where are we even supposed to go. We can't go wandering the streets. We'll run out of bullets pretty soon that way." Clarke got up and stepped in front of Finn.

"Clarke, come on. You can't really be considering this." Finn said as he put in hand on her shoulder and turned her around to him.

When she turned toward Finn, Clarke saw Raven fold her arms walking toward them.

"I think Clarke is capable of thinking for herself." Raven said angrily.

"I am." Clarke said awkwardly shoving herself from Finn's grasp. "I think Bellamy is right. We can't hide here forever." She turned the group.

"See the even the princess agrees." Bellamy joked and Clarke stared him down. "Alright never mind. Anyway, we need to leave tomorrow. You all don't have to come. Im not in charge of any of you but I'm leaving tomorrow with Octavia, Miller and Clarke. Let me know when you make your decision." He said walking away.

"Hey" Clarke said running after Bellamy. "What makes you think I'm coming with you." 

Of course Clarke was going to go with him and Octavia. He was right about a lot of things. They couldn't just sit around waiting for rescue that will probably never come. Things were changing and they couldn't stay in one place, its too dangerous. But, even though he was right he does not make decisions for Clarke. She has to much pride for that.

"Because you are. End of discussion princess." He smirked before continuing to walk toward his bed. 

"No, Its not end of discussion. What makes you think you can just make decisions for me?" She said stepping from of his. 

"Enough Clarke. You know you were probably going to come with us anyway." He said pushing her to the side and stuffing things in his bag. "Well actually who knows. You were probably going to do whatever your boyfriend does so-" 

"Shut up Bellamy! Me and Finn aren't together anymore and I wouldn't just do something just because he does it. I do things for myself and I don't need you telling me otherwise. If I go with you its because Its whats best for me, not because you told me." She yelled and started to turn away before Bellamy grabbed her arm.

"Clarke. I know you can make decisions by yourself. But I don't know I don't want anything bad to happen to you. I can't let anything bad happen to you." He said shaking his hair.

"Cause Im your little sisters best friend, right?" She said flatly giving a fake little smile and turning around.

Bellamy didn't say anything. He always felt the need to protect Clarke. He never wanted anything bad to happen to her if he could help it, Clarke never knew though. Bellamy wasn't exactly one for voicing his feelings. He was more a hide behind a cool exterior type of guy. 

Clarke had been a few feet away by now and all Bellamy wanted to do was call out to her to come back, but he didn't.

"No, its because you’re Clarke." Bellamy whispered low enough so that only he heard it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I live for feedback so please comment!! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres another update!! sorry i really have excuse since its written i just hate editing. also i currently have no beta so sorry for any spelling and grammer mistakes!! 
> 
> enjoy!!

Chapter 5

 Octavia and Clarke decided to spend their last night at Hydra in their own bed instead of in the common room. They both wanted one more night of normality. One more night where they didn't have to worry about the creatures or people or whatever it was, that were out there.

 The girls both went to their separate beds and turned off the lamp that was illuminating the room. It felt as if it were a regular night and tomorrow they would wake up and Clarke would be on her way to Chemistry and Octavia would be getting ready to go to her European studies class before they would meet back in Monty and Jasper's room. It seemed that way but too bad, they both knew it wasn't like that.

 Octavia sat up and walked over to Clarke's bed as she muffled back some tears.

 "Scoot over." She whispered and Clarke slithered her way closer to the wall.

 They laid facing each other, each holding back tears in their eyes. Clarke forced a smile but it quickly failed and she began crying followed by Octavia's laugh/cry. Although Clarke didn't have any blood related siblings, Octavia was pretty much her sister in Clarke's eyes.

 "What’s gonna happen?" Clarke whispered through her muffled tears.

 "I don't know." Octavia closed her eyes and a tear rolled down. "Where are we even going to go?" Octavia asked.

 They didn't know what was going to happen next. As if before all this happened, the future wasn't scary enough, now with this on top of it, its absolutely terrifying.

 Clarke shifted closer toward Octavia and wrapped her arms around her and Octavia did the same.

 "Love you, O" Clarke whispered.

 "I love you too, Clarke." Octavia giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 It was six in the morning when Bellamy woke up to the sound of the alarm clock he found in one of the dorm rooms. He sat up in his makeshift bed in the corner of the common room and groaned shaking his hand through his hair and standing up.

 He looked to others that were still sleeping on the ground and laughed when his eyes reached Jasper and Monty who were trying to share the big fluffy pillow.

 Bellamy turned back to his corner and started to shove the necessities into his bag. When he went back to his room he brought only a couple of things back with him. A few shirts, 2 pairs of pants, comfier sneakers, a picture of his mom, and a picture of him with Octavia and Clarke on halloween when they were 5 and he was 7.

 He remembered that halloween vividly. It was the first year that Clarke and Octavia had became friends. He was dressed up in buzz lightyear costume and Octavia was Jessie while Clarke was Rapunzel which is how Clarke got the nick name: Princess. He laughed thinking about how mad she got at him when he started calling her that because apparently she didn't want to be Rapunzel and instead wanted to be a power ranger but her mom insisted upon it because of the uncanny resemblance in their features and because power rangers was 'a boy thing'.

 Bellamy put the two pictures into the side pocket of the bag as well as the red ribbon he gave Octavia when she was younger but now decided she was too old for it.

 Bellamy looked once again around the room in hopes of finding at least one person awake so that they could go over the plan but of course everyone was sleeping.

 He decided to take one last shower before leaving since he didn't know when or where they would be able to take one again.

Bellamy stepped over the scattered sleeping bodies on the floor, moving very carefully as to not step on them. When he got through them he began walking down the hallway toward the male bathroom.

Opening the door he was glad it was empty. Bellamy always preferred taking showers early in the morning when no one else was awake so he could use as much hot water as he pleased.

He turned the hot faucet all the way to the left and turned the cold only about a inch so that it was so hot the steam started to fog up all the mirrors.

This was where Bellamy did the most of his thinking. It was where he finally decided to go through with his plan of leaving and where he actually thought of said plan.

 After cleaning himself up and just standing under the hot water he turned the faucets off and grabbed,what he hoped, was a clean towel. Stepping out of the shower he wrapped the towel around his waist and took another one to shake out his hair.

 When he turned back up he jumped in surprise.There was Roma standing right in front of him, leaning against the sink smiling.

 "What are you doing in here?" Bellamy asked curiously looking around the room to see if he mistakenly mixed up the bathrooms.

"Looking for you. I got bored laying around in my room and decided to come find you." She laughed. "Didn't expect to find you like this. Not that I'm complaining or anything." She said walking toward him. 

"You should get ready, we're leaving soon." Bellamy tried, hoping to stop it before it started.

 But Roma ignored him as she pulled off her top and continued to walk to him. Bellamy's eyes widened and of course his first instinct was to just go with what Roma was getting at, I mean she is gorgeous and really smart, even though she doesn't want to seem that way.

 Roma was great but Bellamy knew that now was definitely not the time.

 "Roma." He put his hand up to stop her. "No we can't do this."

 "But yesterday?" she looked at him. 

 "Im sorry." Bellamy shook his head "Get ready and meet downstairs in 10 minutes" He said putting his hand on her shoulder and smiling slightly before walking away leaving Roma standing there dumbfounded and quite angry.

 XXXXXXXXXXX

 The light seeped into the girls dorm room causing Octavia to slowly open her eyes only to see Clarke asleep literally 2 inches away from her. She smiled and put her hand over her mouth to muffle her laugh. Clarke was sleeping with her mouth wide open was lightly snoring.

 Octavia got up out of bed smoothly as to not wake Clarke up and went to her dresser to find an outfit that she would be wearing for who knows how long. She picked out a dark purple tee shirt and a pair of grey leggings. She packed a few more shirts and pants into her bag before looking back at Clarke who must of heard her moving around and woke up too.

"Good morning Clarkey" Octavia smiled.

"Ugh. I don't want to wake up." Clarke groaned putting the pillow over her head.

"Well you gotta. Come on get a bag out of the closet and take some stuff for the road. We don't know when we're coming back or if we're coming back." Octavia whispered the last part as she threw the pillow Clarke was hiding under across the room.

Clarke lazily slid off the bed and walked toward their closet to grab a backpack in the back. She went to her dresser and changed into a comfortable pair of black pants and put on a baggy white shirt. If they were going to be on the move in the streets, running from the walkers then she was going to be comfortable no matter how bad she looked.

"What are you packing?" Clarke said stuffing two shirts in the bag.

 "A few spare outfits and some important stuff that I don't want to leave behind." Octavia shrugged looking at the picture frame on her desk. 

It was a family picture of the entire Blake family. Octavia was only 1 or 2 and Bellamy was about 4 and it was before things got really bad with their dad. Bellamy was holding octavia on his lap while Aurora and Robert were holding on to each other each with a hand on Bellamy's shoulder.

"You should take that with you. Im probably going to take a few pictures myself." Clarke told her seeing how upset Octavia was looking at it. 

"I am." She smiled. "But I'm also taking this picture. OOO and this one!" Octavia laughed showing Clarke two of the worst pictures she has ever seen in her life.

"Oh My God. You better not! I thought you left those home!" Clarke screamed reaching for them, but Octavia pulled away.

"No! Why would I ever leave these behind?" Octavia laughed and Clarke grabbed a pillow and flung at her head which unfortunately, Octavia dodged.

One picture was from 4th grade on the night when Clarke first got her braces and Octavia slept over. She was in so much pain and the metal was rubbing against her gums so Clarke decided to put the wax they gave her in her mouth in order to soothe it but unfortunately for Clarke she did it wrong and there were huge globs of wax stuck in her mouth instead. Octavia couldn't stop laughing so she decided to seize the moment and take a picture of the two of them while Clarke was trying desperately to get it out of her mouth.

The other was one from Clarke's family birthday party in 7th grade. She was standing behind a cake and everyone was singing happy birthday to her. Octavia and Wells were on one side and Bellamy was unknowingly standing behind her. When everyone finished singing Bellamy thought it would be funny if he were to shove her face into the cake (for good luck of course). Everyone started laughing except Clarke who tried to grab at Bellamy's throat but Wells and Octavia held her back. Abby, Clarke's mom, managed to get a picture of Clarke with cake all over her face with Octavia hugging her so tightly.

Octavia always held these pictures against her and showed them to her whenever she knew Clarke needed some cheering up. 

"I hate you." Clarke pouted, trying to hide her laugh and failing miserably at that.

"No you don't. Now come on, hurry and get packed so we can go downstairs and sneak some extra snacks into our bags!" Octavia said flopping down on the bed.

 "Okay, Okay let me just grab a few more things then we can go." Clarke said scanning the room.

She took only a few mementoes with her. She knew that she couldn't take everything, only the important things.

Clarke grabbed 3 pictures off her dashboard. One of her with her Parents on her first day of pre-school, one with Octavia on graduation day, and the last with her mom, Aurora, Octavia, Bellamy and Clarke on the day they all left for college.

It was a symbol for Clarke. She chose these pictures because they all represented mile-stones in her life. They all were something she got past and got through even with the hard times and it gave her hope. She needed hope.

Clarke was about the tell Octavia she was ready to go but there was one last thing she needed to grab. She quickly opened a small box and took out a old watch. She put it around her wrist and tightened it so that it would be impossible to fall off.

 "Your dad's watch huh? I haven't seen you wear that in a long time." Octavia said getting off the bed.

 "I know, I just can't leave it behind." Clarke said walking toward the door and opening it waiting for Octavia to join her.

 Octavia came out and turned locking her arm with Clarke's. They both looked into the room and sighed. This was it. They were leaving college. Clarke knew it would happen eventually but she didn't think it would be over in less than a year and didn't think it would be over because they were trying to run from a country-wide maybe world-wide epidemic.

 "Ready?" Octavia asked.

 "Ready." Clarke smiled and they both sped off in the direction of the snacks.

XXXXXXXXXXXX 

Raven had been standing in the hallway listening to Finn try to explain what happened again for about 10 minutes. She stood there with hands on her hips and her lips pursed. He had told her there had been someone else and Raven had her suspicions about who it could be.

She thought it was either that Octavia girl because of how mean she was to her when she first got here and she thought about it being Clarke because Clarke was always so awkward around Raven and would catch Finn sometimes staring at her and always coming to stick up for her.

 When he first told her, she thought the chances of it being her were low. There were so many other girls on campus she doubted it would be one of the three girls that were here with her. But of course she was wrong.

There were so many signs in the past Month and a half that pointed to who it was but Raven tried her best to ignore it. She didn't want to be right because then she would have to accept that maybe things between them weren't all right.

Her suspicions were pretty much made clear when Finn was fighting with Bellamy the night before and Clarke got involved. Finn was so worried that Clarke might actually agree with Bellamy and it was shown all over his face. He always acted so possessive over Clarke, and was Raven finally putting it all together since no one else was going to explain it to her.

But now here she was actually listening to it all and it made her want to just hit Finn as hard as she can and find Clarke and hit her as well. But she wasn't going to do that, well not to Clarke at least. She did slap Finn across the face before walking away.

She wasn't going to hit Clarke though because she understood what happened. Obviously she was mad but it wasn't her fault that Finn hid their relationship from her. She was probably hurting too and Raven knew that taking her anger out on someone who was almost in the same situation wouldn't solve anything.

Unfortunately Finn ran after her and stepped in her way. All Raven wanted to was go find a walker and kill it. She knew that killing those them were a good thing, she hasn't been living in a bubble all her life and knows that when people are bit an they turn into zombies they are pretty much gone.

"Raven. Don't just walk away." Finn pleaded.

"Why the hell not? Look I accepted when you told me something happened while I was away because here I was thinking that it was only a one night fling and I understood how our status was sorta undefined at the time, but now you're telling me you were in a full blown relationship not even 2 months after I left." She shook her head. "No. I can't accept that."

"I didn't know when you would come back! I thought it was over." He shouted.

"Yeah well I didn't know when I would be coming back either but you didn't see me jumping on the first person I see." She spat.

"Im sorry. Raven, I love you please." Finn pleaded as he reached for her hands but Raven just shoved them away.

"Maybe you do. But you love Clarke too.I see the way you look at her when she walks into the room or when she's talking to Bellamy. You look at her like you used to look at me and I won't be with a person who has feelings for someone else, no matter what the circumstances are. I don't deserve that." Raven said wiping the tears that fell.

"Thats not true, you know you mean the world to me. I love **you** Raven!" He cried.

"Not the way that I want to be loved. Not the way that you love Clarke. It's over, Finn." She shook her head and walked away, leaving Finn standing there all alone.

XXXXXXXXX

"What are you two doing?" Bellamy asked suspiciously as he walked into the Caferteria.

Monty quickly moved his hands behind his back and Jasper smacked to his hand to his head trying to act like he was causally stroking his hair.

"Nothing. Just waiting for you and everybody to get here." Monty spoke.

"Yeah? Well what did you just hide behind your back then huh?" asked seriously.

"Nothing just-" Jasper started but saw Octavia running toward them. "Hey O!" He called out to her and Bellamy turned to see her leaving Monty with enough time to hide the snacks in his bag.

"What are all you doing down here already?" Octavia frowned.

"Jasper and I just wanted to make sure we got here early for the meeting so we wouldn't be late." Monty smiled.

"Yeah, Im sure thats the reason." Bellamy said sarcastically.

Clarke entered as he made the comment and also frowned at the sight of everyone, she was looking forward to it just being Her Bellamy and Octavia for a little so that she could ask him some questions without Monty and Jasper trying to eavesdrop on them.

Roma entered carrying a backpack. She was wearing a dark grey tank and black cargo pants which was a drastic change from her usual girly, elaborate attire.

"Nice look, Roma." Bellamy smirked but she just rolled her eyes and walked over by the two boys.

"fuck off, Bellamy." She scowled.

Octavia's mouth was slightly open from the shock she was in from the was Roma was acting. Although Octavia was Bellamy's sister, she was proud of the girl for finally sticking up from herself and not letting her brother drag Roma around anymore.

The rest of the group slowly filed in. So far there was Bellamy, Octavia, Clarke, Miller, Jasper, Monty, Roma, and Sterling all in the kitchen waiting for Bellamy to fully fill them in as to what they were doing.

Raven walked in carrying two bags while Finn was behind trying to talk to her.

"Raven, we can't go out there." He yelled to her. "Listen to me, its dangerous and we can't risk hurting any more sick people!"

"Finn, I am going to leave with the group and so are you. No more discussions about it, just take your bag and lets go." She scolded,throwing him his backpack.

"But-"

"No." Raven held up her hand and then continued into the group.

 "Nice of you to join us." Bellamy mumbled. "Alright, so whose coming with us?" He raised his voice.

 Not to his surprise, everyone raised their hands. Well everyone except Finn until Raven Forcibly raised it for him.

"Alright then, whats the plan?" Clarke asked.

"Me and Miller were thinking of all the best places we should go that would probably still be running and safe. We thought of going to the nearby hospital but then we realized that all the infected probably went there as well and it wouldn't be safe. Then we thought about just driving either east or west until we can find some sort of safety but that was also a risk." Bellamy explained.

"So where are we going then?" Octavia chimed in confused and annoyed at not knowing whats going on.

"Well, we decided that we are going back home. I know that most of you aren't from the same town as us but our best chance of safety is if we go to where me, my sister and Clarke live." Bellamy insisted.

 "Why do we have to go back to where you live? Why can't we go to my town?" Sterling asked.

 "Because we aren't going to their homes just to go visit, we are going to there to find someone who most likely knows whats going on." Miller explained.

 "And who would that be?" Sterling argued.

 "My mom." Clarke paused. "We are going back home so we can look for my mom right?" She sighed looking at Bellamy who nodded.

 "Our home town is 15 minutes away from washington D.C and the white house. Clarke's mom is a well-renowned doctor and works very closely with the president and his medical analysts. If anyone knows what’s going on, its her."

 "But how do we even know if she's still out there or not?" Jasper blurted out, not realizing what he just said until Octavia pinched him. "Sorry Clarke, I didn't mean it like that."

 "No, you're right. We _don't_ know if my mom is still out there or not." She mumbled sitting down on the chair behind her.  "But, I guess Bellamy's right. _If_ my mom's alright then she would definitely know whats going on." she sighed. 

"Alright, so we are good to go then. Me and Miller have the keys to one of the cop cars out there, we are going to drive to the parking lot and get both of our cars and meet u guys back in the front. Wait for us to beep and then we will split up into both of our cars, You guys can decide that for yourselves." Bellamy stopped and looked up to the group. "Everyone clear on the plan?" They nodded. "Good, lets go Miller."

Clarke rested her elbows on her knees and held her face in her hands. She couldn't believe that they were actually going out there again, She thought she was done facing all that since she and everyone else was convinced that they were getting rescued. Unfortuantely, going back out there wasn't the only thing that was getting Clarke stressed.

"Hey, Listen If you're not ready to see you're mom again then I can tell Bellamy how stupid his plan is and we will just figure something else out." Octavia whispered quietly to Clarke as she knelt down beside her.

"No, we're not going to give up finding out whats going on just because me and my mom aren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment." Clarke sighed as she lifted her head from her hands and stood up.

Clarke and Abby haven't spoken a word to each other ever since Clarke came home for the holidays.

Christmas time is Clarke's favorite time of the year. Its the time where her mother actually puts her amazing cooking skills to use since she never cooks any other time and Its the time when her and father barely get up from the couch because they were too busy discussing old and recent soccer games.

Thelonious Jaha and his son Wells would come over to eat as well and they had this yearly tradition where they would play a very heated game of monopoly. 

That all changed this year when Clarke noticed things were obviously tense between her mother and father. Finally with a little snooping Clarke figured out that Abby was filing for divorce. When Clarke found out she was heartbroken. Her 'perfect' little family was falling apart.

Abby gave her the same speech that most parents probably tell their kids when this kind of stuff happens.

_Your father and I just aren't right for each other and we haven't been happy for a while. It was a mutual decision._

Clarke knew this was bullshit. Jake was always so in love with Abby it was kinda annoying to others watching. She knew something was up.

At the dinner table that night things were awkward. Clarke was barely speaking even to Wells which was unusual. Abby kept bugging Clarke to open up and to stop being a little grouch but that just made Clarke even more mad. Jake got involved at the scream-fest that was going on between the two of them and soon enough he accidentally blurted out the real story. How Abby was having an affair with one of the guards at the white house, Marcus Kane.

It went silent and Clarke was trying her hardest to hold back her tears she had never been more upset in her life. Clarke got up and ran to her room, packed a bag and went to leave the house to go to Octavia's. Abby, of course, protested but Clarke just told her how much she hated her before slamming the door shut behind her and driving to the Blake's for what was a very emotional Christmas.

That was the last time she had spoken to her mom and even in this screwed up situation she wasn't sure if she even wanted to talk to her now.Clarke had a very thick head, if anyone hadnt realized that by now.

"Alright, If you're sure." Octavia said cautiously and stood. "Better get up, Don't wanna miss our ride. Plus I want to make sure we get in the same car with Bell."

The girls picked up there bags and walked out the cafeteria and into hall. Jasper and Monty were close behind them running to try to meet up.

Clarke couldn't help but think about how much she wanted to stay. She was enjoying this little bubble of ignorance. This way she didn't have to deal with what was going on outside. She didn't want to go out there and have to _kill_ those things again, it took a big toll on her the first time. But although she didn't want to, she knew she had too.

The group all gathered by the front doors. Raven and Sterling were moving the furniture they placed to block the doors so they could get out. Jasper and Monty were fighting over which car they wanted to get into and Finn and Roma were just standing by the exit absolutely quiet.

"How are we splitting this up?" Roma said flatly turning to face the rest of the group.

"Me and Clarke are definitely going in Bellamy's car." Octavia stated. 

The group looked around to each other as if they were trying to figure out which car each of them were going in with their minds. unfortunately, it didn't work so Clarke stepped up and made the decision for them.

 "Okay, this is what we're going to do since none of you wanna speak up." She paused and looked up at the group. "Jasper, Monty, Roma and Finn go in Miller's car and Raven and sterling come with us. If theres any problems with that you guys can sort it out yourselves, but make it quick they should be back soon. " Clarke said hoping that they indeed would be back soon.

She hated the idea of Bellamy and miller out there by themselves against the walkers. What if they were ambushed and there were too many of them to take out just the two of them. Knowing Bellamy he'd probably try to get Miller out before saving himself. Or maybe he wouldn't. There was really no knowing with him.

"What's taking them so long Im getting worried." Jasper asked Monty.

"The parking lot for their building is pretty far from here. They're probably just being careful." Octavia interjected trying very hard to convince him (well mostly herself.) that nothing was wrong.

Finally, after a very long silence among the group. Sterling, who was standing by the door heard the two cars pulling up. As soon as it stopped in front of the building, Bellamy was already out and heading for the door with Miller behind him.

"Come on, lets go! We gotta hurry!" Bellamy yelled picking up his and Octavia's bags.

Clarke scrambled for her stuff and was slowly making her way to the car as she was trying to carry the supplies and her stuff at the same time. Out of the corner of her eye she could see a walker reaching for her close behind but she refused to let herself panic.

The walker was getting closer and Clarke was still trying to calmly and steadily move to the car as fast she can.

Thankfully Miller showed up and hit the person over the head knocking him to the ground. He grabbed one of the bags from her and threw it in the trunk before hoping in his own car. Clarke, now able to move properly, did the same.

Only Raven and sterling were seated in the backseat so Clarke ran to passenger seat and swung the door open and plopped down.

"You guys good?" She asked breathing heavily.

"Yeah, I think we're okay." Raven said quietly looking over to Sterling who nodded.

"Great. Now wheres O and Bellamy?" Clarke asked herself quietly.

She looked over to the building only to find Octavia carrying a big garbage bag of stuff while Bellamy was trying to fight off the person who was going after her. Clarke's heart started racing. She was about to jump out of the car when A walker started banging on the window. She screamed and which was quickly followed by Sterling's scream when a walker banged on his window as well.

"Just stay calm, okay? They can't get inside its locked and they are stupid." Raven reassured placing a hand on Clarke's shoulder to calm her down.

"I have to go help them." Clarke panicked.

"No. You can't. You'll get yourself killed. " Raven argued. "Look, Miller's going to help, they're alright."

Clarke started to cry. There were about 3 walkers surrounding the Blake siblings at this point and of course Bellamy left the gun in the car so all he had with him was a knife he found in the kitchen and all Octavia had was a big plastic bag. Clarke couldn't watch this, it killed her that she wasn't able to go out and help them. Thankfully, Raven was right and Miller came over and shot the two walkers in the head and Octavia managed to kick the last walker to the ground.

Bellamy came over to the car and saw the walker that was still banging on Sterling’s door and he stabbed the thing in the head sending it to the ground, hopefully dead. When Octavia was finished throwing her bag in the trunk she hopped into the back seat next to Sterling.

Bellamy came into the seat next to Clarke and quickly skirted forward.

"Octavia are you alright?" Clarke asked shakily.

"Yeah, I'm good." She replied sounding a little unsure.

"What about you Bellamy? Are you hurt?" Clarke asked turning to Bellamy and studying his face to see for any scratches or bit marks.

"Im alright, Clarke. Don't worry." He huffed.

"I tried telling her that but she was completely freaking out." Raven started. "There was a walker right outside her window and she still was going on about having to go help you both." she laughed.

 "Well thats Clarke for you. Smart when it comes to book stuff but lacks a little common sense." Bellamy smirked.

"Sorry, Sue me for giving a damn about my best friend and her annoying brother almost getting eaten by a walker." Clarke said scarastically and turned to look out the window as she wiped some tears subtly from her eyes.

 They had reached the highway and she saw in the rearview mirror that Miller was close behind. There were a few cars stuck on the road but most of them were going the other way. They were actually going the way that they were supposed to be going but Bellamy thought it would be smarter if they were to take this road instead because it would be easier to get through. Of course he was right but Clarke wasn't planning on giving him the satisfaction. 

Clarke was looking out the window, leaning her head against the glass and just wishing this was all a dream and she would just wake up already. Unfortunately, it was not. This was reality. Reality sucks.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

They had been driving for about 3 hours so far. Only stopping once because Miller desperately had to pee and couldn't hold it in much longer.

It was dark now and everyone, for the most part, were sleeping. Raven reclined her seat so that she was able to lay down and Octavia was leaning on Sterling's shoulder while he was leaning on her head.

Clarke was turned to the side because she too was trying to sleep but couldn't. She sat there wide eyes but not moving. Bellamy took this as a sign that she was sleeping and so he began playing one of his CDs he still had in his car since the radio wasn't really working.

When the first song came on it she was surprised to hear it was a Taylor Swift song. Clarke turned around too face Bellamy and started laughing hysterically.

"I thought you were sleeping." He mumbled grumpily.

"Well you thought wrong." Clarke said in between giggles. "So? I didn't know you were a Taylor Swift fan."

"Im not. This is O's CD its the only one I can find right now and since I thought _everyone_ was sleeping I needed something to keep me up." Bellamy explained defensively.

"Mhm sure. Well lucky for you I can't sleep so now you got me to keep you up instead." Clarke smiled.

"How could I have gotten so lucky?" Bellamy sarcastically said keeping his eyes straight on the road.

Clarke smiled and so did Bellamy but neither of them said a word. Clarke and Bellamy never were the type of people who had to force a conversation in order to save them both from feeling awkward. They didn't mind sitting in silence, it felt comfortable with them.

Bellamy looked out to the road and all he saw were cars either upside, crashed into a tree, or crashed into another. They all had walkers trying to pry themselves from their seat belts or from the under of the car. There were a few walkers walking across the road too but Bellamy tried to steer clear of those.

It was nice driving along the highway, or driving in general. It made Bellamy feel as if they could maybe out run this virus and be safe somewhere.

"How you holding up?" Clarke asked quietly now staring right at him.

"Im great, Princess." He smiled fakely 

"No Bell Im serious. Stop trying to act all big and tough all the time. I get it. You want to act strong for Octavia and the others but you don't need to act that way in front of me. I get whats going on, you can't hide it from me." Clarke pushed.

"Im not hiding anything, really I'm fine, Clarke." He tried to convince her.

"You're so full of shit." Clarke said turning around. "You can talk to me when you decide to stop treating me like an idiot."

"Clarke." He looked over to Clarke only to see her facing the window again, arms crossed. "Clarke, Come on." He shook her arm.

"Get off me." She gritted through her teeth shaking from his touch.

Bellamy put both hands back on the wheel with an annoyed sigh. She was so stubborn. Why couldn't she just drop it instead of trying to have Bellamy do some soul searching. He started tapping on the wheel and looking back and forth between the road and Clarke and she wasn’t going to budge.

Bellamy let out a long groan.

"Fine. Ill talk to you. Now can you stop acting like a brat and face me?" Bellamy asked irritatingly.

Clarke obliged and turned to him, she didn't respond to his mean comment and instead just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Sorry." He mumbled quietly.

She continued to just stare at him, with one brow raised the way Clarke Griffin usually looks when she gets someone to unravel before her.

"You're right Clarke okay? I'm trying to hide all this from O and the others but I'm scared. Somehow, I was established as this leader and I'm not. Im not a leader all I cared about at first is O's and your safety, but now I feel like I'm obligated to protect the rest of them too."

"They look up to you." Clarke added.

"I have no idea why." Bellamy responded quietly tightening his grip on the wheel.

"Because you're brave and you're stupid. I mean who else would have gone out there to scope the place out. The group sees you taking action and making plans and they respect it." Clarke explained looking right at his side profile since he was still looking to the road.

"They don't know how bad it has gotten, you don't even know how bad it has gotten." Bellamy shook his head and turned to Clarke. "Its a completely different from that first day. The number of infected has probably tripled since when we went out together. A few bats and bullets won't be enough to fend off whats out there. Thats why its so important to find your mom."

"If she's even still alive." Clarke mumbled sadly. 

"You know that if anyone were to survive this, it would be Abby." Bellamy responded lowly.

Clarke just nodded her head and looked out to the road. Bellamy could tell the subject of her mom was still a sore spot and decided not to push any further.

"I just don't get how this all happened." Clarke crossed her legs and faced Bellamy. "Why this all happened."

"Its a virus. Virus' spread." He explained.

"Yeah but this stuff was supposed to be only in movies or on TV. The idea of _Zombies_ are- uh well were ridiculous, but now. Now, Its like the new normal, we don't see other people anymore. We see them." Clarke frowned.

"We still don't know if they're really zombies or not. I mean we are really just going on what Jasper and Monty have learned from their comic books and shows." Bellamy retorted.

Clarke groaned and Bellamy laughed quietly

"What?" He breathed.

"You are so stubborn." She said angrily.

"Sorry, Princess but its a little hard for me to believe all this apocalypse stuff. It just seems too sci-fi to me." Bellamy rolled his eye

“Well that’s alright cause soon enough we will have the real answers.” Clarke said quietly then smiled at Bellamy who was a little curious why things got so quiet and awkward.

“Have you talked to you’re mom since break?”  Clarke shook her head and Bellamy nodded.

He wasn’t going to force Clarke to talk about it. He knew what it was like to feel the way she does. He always hated feeling like he had to explain himself about the whole situation with his dad.

“I just—“ Clarke pulled her knees to her chest and violently ran her fingers through her hair. “I hated her so much after what she did. I still _hate_ her. But now, now Im just scared. What if something happened to her? I couldn’t live with myself thinking that the last thing I said to her was that I hated her.”

“You have every right to be mad at her and I seriously believe nothing happened to her. Abby Griffin is a tough lady.” He smirked at her. “But you should have talked to her after that night. You cant just hide from your problems Clarke.”

“Im not hiding from my problems.” Clarke scrunched her eyes in annoyance.

“Come on.Yes you are, Princess.”

“I don’t want to!” Clarke exasperated before covering her hand over her mouth and looking back to see if she woke anyone up.

Bellamy smiled. She was so cute. He loved the way she her eyes really wide everytime she did something wrong. It could be the smallest thing in the world but she would always react as if it was the worst thing to ever happen in the history of forever.

He quickly changed back to serious face and looked back on the road weaving narrowly in between two abandoned cars.

“I get you don’t want to hide from it, but you are and you have to face it.”

“Like you faced your dad?” Clarke said without thinking. “Im sorry I didn-“

“No, you’re right. I am hiding from my problems too.” He frowned. “I guess we have something in common after-all, princess. Who would have known?”

“Not me that’s for sure. I mean how could I, Clarke Griffin, ever have something in common with _the_ Bellamy Blake.” She laughed. “How do you do it?” She asked sarcastically.

“I don’t know. It just comes so naturally to me.” He smiled and Clarke laughed even louder.

Probably a bit too loud judging from the groaning coming from Octavia in the back seat. 

“What the hell is going on?” Octavia groaned as she strechted her arms above her head. “I was probably dreaming, but I’m pretty sure I heard Clarke laughing. At something Bellamy said. “ She leaned forward toward the side of the drivers seat. 

“No O, It wasn’t a dream. Your brother was just being his usual cocky self.” Clarke smiled.

“But there was laughing. And you weren’t yelling at him.” She looked to Clarke. “And you weren’t trying to get Clarke to go crazy.”  Octavia said in shock.

“Octavia, you do realize that we can have a conversation without yelling at eachother right?” Clarke joked.

“No, I can honestly say I did not.” Octavia laughed. “Well I think I’ve seen it all.”

“Well, if we wanna be technical, Clarke did yell at me a little bit before.” Bellamy admitted.

“Cause you were being a stubborn jackass.” Clarke yelled at him while Octavia laughed.

“I knew it was too good to be true.”

Clarke huffed in annoyance. Bellamy Blake could be so insufferable sometimes. One minutes hes like the biggest douche on the planet and the next minute he turns into this sweet and caring guy but then again, a minute later hes back at being the douche.

“Since Octavia is awake right now, She can keep you up. I need to take a nap or something.” Clarke rolled over on her side as she reclined her chair back slightly and pulled her hoodie sleeves down to cover her hands.

“Goodnight, Clarke.” Octavia sung, ruffling her hair. 

“Night, O” She mumbled.

Bellamy turned to look at her, not knowing whether to say goodnight or not and not know whether she would even say it back. She was crawled up in a ball and she was trying to cover herself up with her hoodie for warmth but it wasn’t big enough to cover her whole body so her legs were shivering.

Quickly looking back on the road and then in the middle row he saw the blanket that sterling was using and Bellamy reached back and swiped it from him without him noticing.

With one hand on the wheel he used the other to cover Clarke up with the blanket and he noticed her shivering begin to stop.

“Thank you.” Clarke said to no one in particular since she was not really sure who in fact put the blanket on her.

“Anytime.” He whispered.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

Clarke had been asleep only about an hour, maybe two tops when she woke up to the feeling of the car not moving.

Slowly she lifted herself up and reclined the chair straight to have her sitting up. Looking over she saw Raven waking up as well and Sterling, who was eating a granola bar from his bag.

She closed her eyes again wanting to sleep just a little more but then opened her eyes as she realized something that not everyone was there.

Octavia and Bellamy weren’t in the car anymore and she couldn’t see them outside the car either.

They were stopped at a gas station/mini mart and it looked to be abandoned.

“Where’s Octavia and Bellamy?” Clarke asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

They went in with Miller and Roma to get some gas and see if there was anyone in there.” Sterling said taking a bite from the bar.

“Don’t start freaking out again, Bellamy took a gun.” Raven spoke, laughing.

“I wasent going to.” Clarke said quietly.

“Not so sure I believe that. You almost jumped out of the car when you realized they weren’t here.” Raven said again, still laughing.

Clarke rolled her eyes slightly before giving in to a small smile. She knew she did freak out.

“Should we go in and see if they need help with anything?” Clarke asked.

“I think they are good on their on. Im gonna try to go back to sleep, you should too.” Raven said reclining her chair back. “Sterling, keep watch.”

“Yeah, I think ill just go back to sleep.” Clarke whispered turning on her side and closing her eyes, trying her hardest to fall asleep. And failing.

XXXXXXXXXX

Roma, Octavia, Miller and Bellamy all walked in to the gas station expecting it to have at least one person there, But to their knowledge it was empty.

It gave Bellamy a eerie feeling and he just want to grab Octavia by the arm and drag her around in front of him to keep her from harms way. Unfortunately he wasn’t going to be able to do that because Octavia probably start screaming at him to ‘stop treating her like such a child’ because ‘she was more than capable of taking care of herself’ and that he should ‘stop being an obsessive over-protective annoying brother and leave her alone’. Yeaaah he wasn’t in the mood to listen to that right now, so he kept his distance.

Roma was carrying a small gun while Octavia was carrying a pretty big sized one even though she had a knife sticking out of her waistband. Miller was behind them with the same one as Octavia.

They stayed close together until they were sure that they were alone and then they spread out.

“O don’t wander off on your own.” He spoke directly to her before talking to the others. “Everyone grab a buddy.” He hissed. 

Octavia grabbed Miller which left Bellamy with Roma. He wouldn’t have minded it at all but apparently Roma did because when she saw she would be stuck with him she rolled her eyes forcefully and let out a deep sigh before walking to him.

“Lets see if we can turn the gas pipes back on so we can fill up.” Roma said turning toward the counter to search for the switch.

“What do you mean, turn the pipes back on? Don't you just pump it out?” Bellamy asked and Roma rolled her eyes yet again before turning to face him.

“In order for the gas to come out of there” She said pointing to the pumps outside. “The pumps need to be actually turned on first.” Roma finished matter of factly.

“Oh I didnt know” Bellamy whispered to himself seeing as Roma wasn't listening.

She was walking toward the back of the counter when she screamed before quickly covering her mouth. Roma started breathing rapidly because of what she saw on the floor.

“What is it?” Bellamy asked running up behind her before his eyes widened to the sight.

It was a young man, maybe in his early 30s kneeling on the ground in front of a slightly older man and he looked as if he was eating the guys stomach. 

The whole inside of the stomach was in full view and the person who was eating him was grabbing for more and more of his intestines to swallow down.

Bellamy had seen a lot in the past but nothing like this. It was like cannibalism and it was terrifying.

“Stay back” Bellamy started to say before he realized what Roma was doing.

She took her knife out of her waistband and walked up behind the walker. As she grabbed him from behind on the shoulders she lowered the head down before shoving the knife into the neck causing blood to splatter all over her.

Bellamy could see her shaking and could see her breathing heavily from just watching her back but before he could reach out to her she knelt on the ground next to the half eaten man and stabbed him in the head as well.

“Roma” Bellamy whispered reaching out to touch her shoulder. “Here get up.” He said reaching under her arms and lifting her up.

“I had to do this, right?” She asked shakily.

“Yeah.” He nodded.

“Then, Okay. “ Roma said through her shaky breath and nodding, rubbing some of the blood off her. “Lets keep looking.”

XXXXXXXXXXX

Octavia and Miller were roaming aimlessly through the isles, picking up anything they thought could be of any value.

So far the only things that Octavia and him had found was two boxes of cheerios, a box of granola bars, a jug of water and a huge bag that Octavia insisted they fill with candy.

“Do we really need this?” Gesturing to the heavy bag he was holding with two hands.

“Yes” Octavia spat, she had a very big sweet tooth that needed to be cared to.

“Buts its so heavy. Can we at least take a few out?” Miller groaned.

“Listen, soon all the good food is going to run out and we will be forced to eat bugs and grass and when that happens you’ll thank me for getting all this candy so you can get the taste of bug out of your mouth.” Octavia tried to explain.

“Do we need anything else?” He sighed, accepting defeat.

“I don’t know.. Everything seems to be cleared out.” Octavia paused to think. “Toilet paper!” She yelled.

“Toilet paper?” Miller scoffed.

“Yes Toilet paper. I don’t know about you but I much rather use some nice 2 ply when I go to the bathroom rather than a dirty leaf.”

“I guess.” Miller mumbled, hating that Octavia was right, yet again.

“I’ll be right back.” Octavia said running off before Miller could argue.

She looked down every isle until she reached it.

_Isle 9: Toiletries and Hygiene_

Octavia smiled walked through it. She carefully looked for anything that she could bring.

It soon became apparent that toilet paper and toothpaste wasn’t most people’s first priority because this isle wasn’t as disheveled as the rest.

She walked causally through it, making sure to look thoroughly through everything so she doesn't miss anything.

Octavia had picked up 5 tubes of toothpaste and a couple toothbrushes before she has finally found the toilet paper, which she took 6 rolls of. She shoved them all into her back pack before continuing to look.

As she neared the end of the isle she was so intent on finding more stuff that she didn't realize someone coming up the side.

All of a sudden she felt a pair of hands reaching out to her grabbing at her shoulder. Octavia jumped and pushed as hard as she can against the walker's arms to push it away. When she pushed off of it she fell to the ground. Hard.

Octavia gritted through her teeth in pain but tried to get up anyway. She pushed herself to her knees and hands and jumped up but her ankle couldn't withstand the pressure so she fell again.

The walker had gotten up as well and was now heading toward Octavia. She reached for her gun but realized that she had mistakenly left it with Miller.

She got to her hands and knees again and began to crawl away as fast as she could but the walker was right on her tail.

She pushed herself up again and began hopping toward the abandoned cart in the middle of the isle. It was full of merchandise, so Octavia hopped around to the other side and used all the strength she had in her to push it down causing all the supplies inside to scatter across the isle. She lost her balance after that and fell on her back again.

She rested on her elbows in order to catch a breath but that was short lived when the zombie got through her makeshift barrier.While reaching for her, it fell to the ground and grabbed at her hurt ankle while tugging it toward its mouth.

Octavia screamed out in pain and also out of fear. With her other leg she kicked the walker in the side of the head and twisted onto her stomach crawling to the end of the isle only to bump into a hard surface.

She thought it was probably another walker and this would be it. How would be able to fight off two with one leg and no weapons but when she looked up she noticed it was Bellamy followed by Miller and Roma.

"Octavia! What the hell?" Bellamy bellowed while Roma rushed toward the zombie and killed it.

"I was caught" She said in between breaths. "Off-guard."

"I told you not to go anywhere alone." He screamed again.

"I thought no one was here!" Octavia yelled back defensively.

"Everyone calm down." Roma stepped in between the two siblings. "Lets get back to the cars."

"Octavia get up." Bellamy urged, still annoyed.

"I can't I- I don't know what happened. I twisted my ankle and can't stand on it." Octavia said tears in her eyes as she held onto her foot.

"Alright, come on" Bellamy held his hand out for Octavia and Roma did the same.

Octavia heaved herself up and wrapped her arms around Bellamy and Roma's Necks while Miller made sure nothing else came their way.

XXXXXXXXX

Clarke had tried to daze off and go back to sleep but she realized that she was wide awake, and there was no chance of going to sleep again.

She wasn't in the mood to have a conversation with any of the people in the car with her so Clarke decided to keep up the act as if she was asleep.

It had been 15 minutes of just sitting around staring out the window when she saw them carrying Octavia toward the car.

Panicking (once again) , Clarke opened the car door without even a second thought. All she saw in front of her was her best friend having to be carried and Clarke’s mind drifted to the possible worst case scenario.

_She got bit._

Quickly she hopped out of the car but as soon as she did she was being pulled by the arm and she shrieked.

“Clarke!” Bellamy screamed.

His heart had dropped for the second time today. The first when he heard Octavia and now again when he heard Clarke. He found her near the car being grabbed by one of the walkers and with another walker close behind her.

She was trying to fight away from the one but he noticed she didn’t have any weapons on her. The second walker finally made it to Clarke and there she was trying to fight off two zombies without anything to protect herself with.

Help her!” Octavia cried out. 

Bellamy started toward her letting Roma and Miller hold her, He saw Finn and Monty jump out of the car in the corner of his eye. Bellamy held up his gun and was ready to shoot when Raven jumped out of the car and slammed the second walker down with the car door and then went on to stab the first one.

Clarke ran over to the walker that fell to the ground and stepped on its head as hard as she could, killing it.

Bellamy ran up to Clarke and took her arms in his hands, examining her. He was checking for any type of scratches or bites and thankfully he couldn’t find any so far.

His hand went to her face and he cupped her cheek with one hand partially examining her, partially just wanting to be near her.

“Are you alright?” He whispered and she nodded her head vigorously her chest heaving. 

“Did Octavia get bit?” She panicked.

“No, shes fine.” He smiled slightly. “Just twisted her ankle.”

“Thank God.” Clarke breathed.

“What were you thinking? Coming out here with nothing to protect yourself with?” Bellamy asked angrily.

“I don’t know I- I thought Octavia was bit and Its all kind of a blur after that.” Clarke said breathily then laughed slightly.

“You two.” He shook his head in disapproval. “You’re both going to kill me one day, you know that right?”

“That’s the plan.” She smiled as she looked down to his hand that was still on her cheek.

Realizing this he slid his hand from her cheek to her shoulder and looked her straight in the eye.

“You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, Lets go see if Octavia alright.” She placed her hand onto his before nodding and walking away from his grasp.

Clarke sped away from Bellamy straight to where Roma and Miller were holding Octavia up.

“O are yo-“ Clarke started before Octavia interrupted.

“What is wrong with you?” Octavia yelled a little to loudly. “You got out of the car without even checking around without any weapons!”

“I thought you got bit!” Clarke answered defensively and Octavia glared until she heard a panicked boy rushing out of the other car and everyone turned their heads to the sight. 

“Monty! Let me out of the car!” Jasper groaned through his teeth as he opened the car door and pushed his way out.

“Get back here!” Monty whispered loudly but Jasper ignored it.

“Octavia! Are you alright?” Jasper asked breathlessly.

“Yes, you idiot.” She laughed leaning on his shoulders now instead of Miller and Roma.

“What happened!” He asked frantically, looking her up and down for any wounds.

“There was a walker in the hygiene isle and I fell and messed up my ankle pretty bad.” She explained.

“Hey, let me have a look at it.” Clarke butted in.

“In the car.” Bellamy stopped her. Jasper probably wasn’t the only one who heard you scream and I rather not find out who else did by getting ambushed by a herd, So lets get back on the road. We’re almost there.”

“Maybe we should hold up in the store for a little just so Octavia can get back on her feet just in case the roads are blocked up there and we get stuck” Jasper offered.

“I’ll be fine Jasper. Stop worrying.” Octavia smiled and Jasper sighed looking down to the ground.

“Everyone back in the cars.” Bellamy shouted out. “Miller cover us while we get O in.”

The three stumbled trying to keep Octavia from falling, they moved quickly but far from swiftly. Clarke almost fell about 3 times and Octavia was really starting to get heavy which made it worse.

“Do you want to sit in the back or the front?” Bellamy asked.

“Back. Sterling has a very comfy shoulder.”

Bellamy and Clarke carried Octavia to the other side of the car and opened the door before Bellamy picked her up and slide her into the seat.

“Is this good, O?” Bellamy questioned.

“Yes, its fine now get in the car before we run into something else.”Octavia urged pushing him away from her.

Clarke sped around the car to the passenger seat and buckled herself in. When Miller saw her sitting and fastened he ran back to his car and got in. 

Bellamy went back to the front of the store and carried the bags there back to the car and threw then quickly in the trunk before getting in the drivers seat and pulling away. 

“Let me see your foot.” Clarke turned in her seat.

Octavia lifted her foot up to rest on the glove box. It looked pretty bad. It was already swelling up and a part of it had turned a slight shade of purple.

“Can you move it at all?”

“A little, it just hurts when I do.”

“Try wiggling your toes.”

Octavia had a pained look on her face but she listened and wiggled her toes slowly.

“Ow, it hurts I can’t.” Octavia groaned.

“Well I don’t think its broken, because if it was you most likely wouldn’t be able to move anything. Its probably either sprained and fractured, most likely sprained.” Clarke explained.

“What does that mean.” Bellamy looked over to her concerned.

“It means that you are going to sit there with your foot resting here and elevated and you are going to avoid as much movement as possible.” Clarke told Octavia.

“How am I supposed to do that while running away from flesh eating people!” Octavia yelled.

“I don’t now. “ Clarke said looking to Bellamy, almost as a question to see what he thought.

“We only have a few more hours till we’re back home so we can stay in one of our houses and If your mom’s not home we can wait for Octavia to feel better before doing anything else.” Bellamy finally answered.

“I think that would be good. We could all use a break.” Clarke sighed. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They had been driving an hour and Clarke had passed out about 5 minutes after the conversation they had. The whole ‘almost getting killed by a diseased person who wanted to eat me’ thing that happened, wore her out and she just wanted to forget about it, I mean who wouldn’t?

When she woke up she saw Octavia passed out from the medicine that Bellamy gave her, that he found in his glove compartment and heard Raven and Sterling laughing and Bellamy was smiling as well.

“Whats going on?” Clarke said in a weird morning voice as she stretched her arms over her head.

“Nothing Raven was just telling us a really funny story about something that happened when she was on the ship.” Bellamy explained.

“Oh, cool.” Clarke shifted again to try and find a comfier position.

“Yeah, It was one of the best things ive ever done. My time on that ship really changed my life, but then again whats happening now really changed my life too so I guess in other words this year has just been a complete mess.” Raven laughed.

“I couldn’t agree more.” Sterling shook his head and smiled. “The one good thing that came out of this whole screwed up situation is that at least I don’t have to take Dr. Abario’s Physics Final, I was definitely going to fail.” Clarke laughed.

“Cause avoiding getting eaten by walkers is so much better than taking the final of the subject which I have been helping you with since the beginning of the year.” Clarke said sarcastically.

“Sorry we all cant get A’s on every single assignment we hand in to him like you.” Sterling smiled.

“You always use that argument! If you just study the notes I give you then you would get A’s too!” Clarke explained.

“Clarke, I appreciate every time you send me your notes, like seriously its super nice but I don’t have the patience or the will power to go through the amount of notes you have. Its almost the length of a short book” Sterling said and everyone started laughing, even Bellamy who up to this point was just smiling at everything that was being said.

Clarke huffed and turned back around in her seat to face forward only to see the sign that on one hand made her feel so happy and on the other hand made her feel really sad.

_Welcome to Broad Bank. Enjoy you’re stay!_

She was home.

Home. What was home? Clarke didn’t know. That idea became a blur after Christmas, she didn’t even feel as if coming back to her house was the same as going home.

Clarke let out a breath she didn’t realize her was holding and looked to Bellamy who was already facing her.

He could tell how this made her feel. She felt the same way as him. Happy, sad, hopeful, scared, with every right to be.

Bellamy slowed down and got off the exit which led them right into the Broad town which was only a few minutes from their houses.

The streets in the town were a mess and it was hard to get through. Blood everywhere, half eaten people on the floor, dead people walking around it was a nightmare. Clarke had to look force herself to look away from it.

So many people she recognized and then so many she probably would have recognized if it hadn’t been that they had been covered in blood.

Finally Bellamy drove them out of the town and they were on the back roads that was where all the houses were.

 He wanted more than anything to go back to his house first and Clarke would have probably been more than happy to agree but he knew what he had to do. They had to find Abby and find some answers. 

If his mom and unfortunately dad were still in town, they would be home.

Clarke lived further from the town then Bellamy did but only about 3 blocks away.

On the blocks in between lived their friends from middle school and high school and just passing by made it difficult for Bellamy to breathe, he tried not to show but Clarke knew or at least he think she knew because before he knew it she was placing her hand over his and squeezing it tightly. 

They had finally made it to Clarke’s house. It was a gorgeous house, in what was considered the ‘luxurious’ area of Broad Bank.

Bellamy pulled into the drive way and no one said anything for a few seconds. That was until Octavia woke up and asked where they were.

“We’re at Clarke’s place.” Bellamy said quietly looking at Clarke who was still holding his hand.

“Lets go.” Clarke whispered letting go of Bellamy and sticking a knife in her pocket and grabbing a gun from Sterling.

“Stay here with O, Sterling. Raven come with us.” Bellamy ordered.

They got out of the car and Miller pulled up behind them in the driveway and hoped out as well, followed by Finn, Monty and Roma. Jasper stayed back with Octavia and sterling, just in case they had to grab O and go.

“You ready to go?” Bellamy asked, Clarke nodded and started up her steps.

She went to the door and pulled her keys from her jacket pocket and stuck it in the key hole. When she went to turn the key to the left to open the door she was surprised to see it was already opened.

Clarke looked suspiciously at the house and stepped inside. The place looked empty and was a total mess. Clarke knew that when her mother left the house that her dad would most likely just quit keeping things in order. It was only himself in that big house why would he need to keep it neat?

There was a empty pizza box on the counter along with a jug of milk and a opened bag of chips.

“Alright, some of you go down to the basement there should be some medical supplies my mom brought home. Get some wrap and an ice pack and there should be a pair of crutches for Octavia to use.”

“How do we get to the basement?” Roma asked.

“Straight down the hall over there, there is a door that leads you down.” Clarke explained pointing in the general direction.

“One other person go with Roma, the rest of you pair up and search if theres anything useful we can take.” Bellamy ordered before he looked to Clarke who was running up the stairs probably trying to look for her Dad, who may or may not be here.

Bellamy saw Finn looking at her and looking as if he was going to follow her so he stuck his hand up to stop and gave Miller a look to take spacewalker with him.

After handling Finn, Bellamy followed Clarke up to the second floor where he thought she was.

“Clarke?” He whispered.

No answer.

He sped casually to her room to find it empty and clean, untouched she since had last left it.

Looking in mostly everywhere on that floor he was going to check Jake’s office when he heard footsteps above him. Quickly he jogged up the stairs to find Clarke.

“Princess, wait.” He held up his hand and caught up to her. “You shouldn’t be by yourself.”

“I think I can handle myself Bell.” She smirked.

“Im sure you can.” Bellamy rolled his eyes. “Maybe your dad’s not here?”

“I hope hes not.” Clarke said quietly and turned around.

Clarke opened the door to one of the rooms on the third floor. Everytime she opened a door a part of her was so scared that she was going to find something she really didn’t want to find.

There was nothing in this room, just like in all the others. She sighed and Bellamy didn’t know if it was out of relief or sadness.

Before he could ask she moved to the next door and was reluctant to open it at first. He knew this was her parents room, well now her father’s room and it probably was going be a mess and full of piled up clothes he was to lazy to put away.

He thought it would be best to walk away and let Clarke deal with the after-effect of her parents divorce by herself so he walked into the room next door acting as if he was searching for something.

Slowly she opened the door and what she saw put her in complete shock.

It was Jake Griffin. On the ground with a huge bite mark in his side and her old cleaning lady, dead on the floor in front of him.

At first she made no movement or sound. Her mouth opened and she couldn’t breathe, the words wouldn’t come out. Clarke’s hands were slightly shaking in midair and finally, when she caught her breath again, she dug her fingers into her palms and let out a loud scream and covered her mouth to afterward to muffle her cries.

Bellamy’s head turned around In shock and instantly ran to her.

Clark-“ He started but then he saw it.

He himself had found it hard to breathe in that moment. Bellamy looked to Clarke and didn’t care if her screams were loud enough to alert the whole neighborhood. He just heard her screams of pain through the tears and saw her knees about to buckle and collapse so he ran up behind her and threw his arm around around her waist and she fell into him. 

Bellamy pulled her hair, that was wet from the tears away from her face and slid down to the ground with her.

He let her scream and cry and pound at his chest as he held her back from her father and whispered words into her ear to let her know she was not alone.

_Im here, Clarke._


End file.
